A Broken World
by 2211Nighthawk
Summary: After the destruction of Mission City, the Decepticons have become the most powerful beings on the planet. With the surviving Autobots either captured or forced into hiding, the Decepticons think they are unstoppable. One young femme who witnessed the destruction wants revenge for her teammates. Even if she has to terminate Megatron himself. RatchetxOC JazzxOC. rated T for language
1. ch01 A Broken World

**Hey everyone! First multi-chapter story, finally posted one!**

**THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, IT IS VERY HARSH, I WONT DEBEY IT. iT WILL GET BETTER BY ch 5. PROMIS!**

**Let me know what you think, if I should continue...ect. **

**I do not own transformers... ect you all know the rest. **

* * *

I had crash landed on earth nearly two earth years before the Decepticons took control of the planet. I landed in a country the humans called Asia, deep in what they called a boreal forest. Something had told me to remain hidden as I searched for the others so I did. Because I was so far from any type of technology, I took on the form of one of the organic creatures. I admired it for it's stealth and power. The humans called it a Siberian tiger. I was nearly twice the size of the creature though, and I was my natural flat black color. The creature's stripes I kept, they looked good on my armor.

After a very long trip and many false trails, I finally ended up in the United States of America. I was still looking for the others and I locked onto an Autobot signal. It was from the scout Bumblebee, saying that he had made contact with the human believed to have the location of the Allspark. I arrived in Mission City the day of the slaughter.

Optimus Prime, our leader, was nowhere to be seen as the Decepticons destroyed the City. I was hiding in the shadows, trying to figure out who was on what side when Megatron himself showed up. He nearly landed on me and without thinking I lunged at him, my cat like form launching through the air to land on his back. He was massive and heavily armored, but my fangs sank into his armor with little resistance.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" A voice yelled and even though I didn't know who it was, I released my hold on Megatron and jumped for safely. He swatted me out of the air and I hit the side of the building hard, gasping for air and my side stinging from the blow.

"Autobot scum!" Megatron snarled, leveling his massive fusion canon at me. I froze as the barrel lit up orange. A silver blur struck Megatron and his shot went wide, blasting into the pavement mere feet from me. The shot knocked me from my frozen position and I attacked Megatron again.

"That all ya got Megatron!" The same voice that called the retreat snarled. I recognised the mech now, it was Jazz. Megatron kicked and I was sent flying again. This time I was ready for the impact and twisted in the air, landing with all four paws on the wall and jumped to the ground easily.

"Come here you little cretin!" Megatron snarled, transforming and taking off into the air, Jazz in his grasp. I watched in horror as Megatron landed on the roof of a tall building.

"Ya want a piece of meh? Yah want a piece!?" Jazz taunted before Megatron sank his claws into Jazz's frame.

"No!" Megatron snarled and I heard the horrible screech of metal being torn.

"I want two!"

I had to look away as Megatron ripped Jazz in half and turned back to the battle, Jazz was beyond my help. There was a furious roar of pain and I headed in that direction. Two black mechs were in a life and death struggle as two yellow mechs ran off after a human. I instantly recognised the energon signature from the human and realised that he was holding the Allspark. The smaller of the two mechs was unmistakable after Megatron leveled Praxis. Bumblebee's doorwings gave him away. The other I recognised as the Autobot CMO Ratchet. HE hesitated but turned and took off after Bumblebee and the human. The two black mechs separated for a moment and I recognised the Decepticon Blackout and the Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide. The two were at each other in a crash of steel again and as I watched, Ironhide landed a punishing blow to the Decepticon. As the 'Con collapsed, Ironhide took off after the Ratchet, Bumblebee and the human. I heard a triumphant shout and whipped around to see Megatron jumping from his perch to attack the bright blue and red mech that had just joined the battle. Optimus Prime. The two attacked but I was forced to run as a grey F-22 screamed past overhead. Starscream. I raced after him as he attacked Ironhide and Bumblebee. Starscream went after the scout first before Ironhide dragged him to the ground. On the ground Ironhide went after him, canons blazing.

"Get to the building!" Ironhide ordered as he avoided a shot from Starscream. Bumblebee and the human took off again and when Starscream turned to go after them, Ironhide attacked him again. The two fought and for a moment it looked like Ironhide was winning until Blackout came out of nowhere.

I didn't even get to shout a warning before Blackout stabbed Ironhide in the back. Ironhide gasped as he sank to his knees before Starscream. I attacked Starscream from the back and Starscream screeched in pain before he tore me off, slamming me to the ground. I rolled out of the way as he brought his ped down where my helm had been. Blackout grabbed me and as I sank my claws into his servo.

"Good-by Ironhide." Starscream sneered and I twisted around as Starscream leveled his rifle point-blank at Ironhide. He didn't, couldn't, miss. Blackout threw me against the wall and I screeched as something cracked. I spat energon and bolted before the two 'Cons could terminate me as well. I raced around the corner of a building and came up short so fast I gouged the concrete with my claws. Bumblebee, or what was left of him was crumpled against a building, his frame soaked in energon. I knew that only Megatron was capable of that damage. I walked off, staring at the poor scout. He hadn't stood a chance against the Warlord. There was no sign of the medic. I looked up realising that I was at the base of a tall white building with statures on top. And I sensed the Allspark. I wasn't the only one as I saw Optimus jumping from roof top to roof top. He disappeared from view and I heard another furious snarl, this one from the roof. The human yelled in fear as the corner of the building he was standing on exploded in a shower of rock. Optimus caught him as he fell but Megatron slammed into them and the three fell to the ground in a crash of metal. I jumped as something massive hit the ground beside me in a fireball. I saw the shape of an earth style fighter jet in the fire. I looked up at the maniacal cackle and saw Starscream, half transformed, take another jet out of the air.

"Hey! Get down!" A male voice hissed and I dove into the dark of an alley as Blackout stalked past. I stayed in the shadows as the humans crept after him. Something set Blackout off though and he whipped around. The humans made their move and I watched as they managed to take him down. I wasn't paying close attention though as my optics were riveted on the death match between the Prime and Megatron. The Prime was losing and Megatron knew it.

"You are so weak!" Megatron roared, forcing the Prime up against a building.

"No!" I screamed as Megatron stabbed the Prime in the spark. He collapsed to the ground, energon gushing from his chest as he struggled to get back up. There was a pained scream cut off short as Megatron reached down and plucked the human from the ground. All it took was a little pressure and Megatron opened his servo to allow the body of the human to fall to the ground. What remained in his servo though was the Allspark. It slowly expanded till it fit the Decepticon Warlord's grasp.

"You have failed Prime." Megatron said as he shot the Prime. He finally collapsed, his chest a mess of shredded steel and wires. Energon poured from the wound as the Prime fell to the ground, the light in his optics going dim.

Megatron roared in victory, raising the Cube high in the air.

"Master! We have one!" Starscream cried and I watched as he forced an energon coved Ratchet to his knees before the Warlord.

"I have use for you yet." He said, quietly. He then turned to where I was hiding in dumb horror in the shadows.

"Bring her to me." He said so quietly I almost missed it.

"With pleasure." Starscream said with a smirk and he took a step toward me.

I bolted. I bolted and I didn't stop.

* * *

**I know it's brutal...harsh...ect. But it will get better I promise! I already know what im going to do for the next eight chapters! (And then some)**

**Love feedback! Let me know what you think.**

**Please no flames! I already get paranoid about posting with errors and stuff like that. I try! ;)**

**2211Nighthawk**


	2. ch02 Beginnings

**So here's official ch1 as well, just to get things moving and the idea started.**

**2211Nighthawk does not own Transformers. **

* * *

That was almost 4 earth months ago. Any human resistance that the Decepticons met was instantly terminated. The others were made into slaves. With the Allspark, Megatron was able to call the remains of his army to earth. He also started creating a new army when only a few Decepticons answered his call. The newly created mechs were neutrals of course so they were given an option. Megatron's army or slavery. Of course they chose the army. They didn't know the horrors Megatron had done to my home planet of Cybertron. They didn't know about the brave mech that had tried to stop him or the hundreds of thousands that died trying to protect Cybertron from the monster that was Megatron himself. Femmes like me were rare. Rare to the point that any femme created by the Allspark was instantly taken to Megatron. If they fought back, well, let's just say that the mechs who served in Megatron's army got lonely. Me? Oh I managed to survive. I lost track how far I ran after I saw the Prime murdered. I finally came to my senses though and had gone back to the city. The Decepticons were already herding humans into vehicles. I followed them into the mountains east of the human city Las Vegas. Mission City had been whipped off the map. The first thing Megatron did was order a massive fortress build. Four months later and they are just finishing it up. I often stole from the Decepticons. They knew that I was around, but I moved to fast for them to keep track of me. Most of the 'Cons thought that I was the ghost of one of the Autobots that had been killed in the city. I was fine letting them think that. It made my job easier. I also helped the humans as much as I could. I broke the locks on the food bins, keeping the guards chasing shadows while the humans stole the food and fled.

But I was lonely. Even on Cybertron I had been alone. I didn't even remember my family unit. I was raised on the Autobot base Iacon. I remember one mech, First Aid, he took good care of me. Until the final attack came. I don't even know what happened. The memory files are so corrupted I can't assess them. I just remember crash landing on this mud-ball planet over two years ago.

I was on the roof of the fortress, waiting for recharge to take over. It was the safest place for me. The 'Cons would never find me under their noses. I was curled on my side, my tail wrapped around my paws and watching the stars again. I missed Cybertron so much. I dropped my helm to my paws with a sigh. I couldn't keep doing this. Not forever. I jerked to my paws and transformed to my base mode. I stole over to the edge of the roof, keeping my helm down. I had picked up an ID signature. Autobot. And one I knew. I sharpened my vision, now trying to get a visual on the mech. And I did. The 'Con unit known as the Stunticons were back and they had a prisoner. Motormaster, their leader and the Decepticon Slave Hunter, shoved the once bright yellow mech in the back and he collapsed to his knees, his arms in stasis cuffs behind his back. I looked the mech over, noting the mud on his frame and the gouges and tears in his armor. Energon ran from his jaw and from his left side where the armor was bent inward. My guess was that the Stunticons had run him off the road. Megatron walked out of the main entrance of his fortress, Starscream on his right, Soundwave on his left. Megatron walked over to the mech, using his claws to bring the mech's optics to meet his own.

"Where was he?" Megaton asked.

"He was in the woods, north of the fortress. We were running a human slave down when Breakdown saw him." Motormaster answered. He laughed. "They always head downhill to the roads."

"You shouldn't have done that again Ratchet." Megatron snarled. At least the cranky medic was smart enough not to reply. Or at least I hoped.

"You will never get away with this Megatron." Ratchet snarled, jerking his helm free of Megatron's grasp.

"Everybody keeps saying that, but it never comes true. Lock him back up. And do not let him escape!" Megatron directed the last sentence at a cowering Starscream.

"Of course my Lord." He replied, walking over to Ratchet as Motormaster jerked him to his peds. Starscream grabbed Ratchet's arm and as the two mechs walked past Megatron, he put his servo out and stopped Ratchet. Megatron said something to him that I couldn't hear. By the look of fear that crossed Ratchet's optics, I knew it was bad. Megatron removed his servo and Starscream and Ratchet left. I watched them walk in to the fortress. Maybe if I followed them- stop. I stormed off from the railing with an angry snarl. What the Pit was I thinking?! I couldn't help Ratchet. Even if I could get in, then what. Megatron wouldn't stop until he killed Ratchet. But the Autobot part of my spark rebelled. I had to do something! I hadn't been able to help the Autobots, but maybe I could help the last one on this planet. Nobody deserved to be in the clutches of Megatron for any length of time. I returned to the railing in time to see Megatron standing over a fallen Motormaster.

"He shouldn't have been able to escape in the first place!" Megatron roared.

"My Lord!" Motormaster tried to say, getting back to his peds.

"See that it doesn't happen again!" Megatron warned, whipping around and storming off back to the fortress. I watched as Motormaster's SIC Wildrider walk up.

"Tell me you captured that human." Motormaster growled.

"Relax, we got him and dealt with him." Wildrider said with a cruel grin. Motomaster walked off with him back toward the slave compound. With a deep sigh, I dropped to my servos, the plates moving smoothly over my frame. Back to my cat form, I swung myself under the edge of the roofing. There was a small cave there that was invisible from the outside. It was small, I wasn't even able to stand up in it, but in my cat form it was just big enough. I curled up on the mattresses I had dragged there and closed my optics. I was in recharge in moment.

* * *

**Review please! Should I keep going?**

**2211Nighthawk**


	3. ch03 The Bunker

**OK, so here's chapter 2. It's starting to get a little better, no more 'Bots die. Much more then that I cant say, but it is finally starting to get better!**

* * *

I was stalking through the surrounding forest, east of the fortress, looking for prey. The lack of pure energon had forced me to steal from the mechs themselves. I finally came across two Decepticon mechs. They were arguing in loud voices and I stopped to listen when I heard them mention Ratchet.

"He's up to something!" The first snarled.

"He's an Autobot! Of course the scum is up to something! I just don't see why Lord Megatron doesn't just terminate him and be done with it." The second growled.

"I heard that Lord Megatron wants Ratchet to recreate synthetic energon." The first said.

"What?! Why!"

"The Allspark is fading, why do you think there aren't any new mechs. Or femmes."

"No more femmes?! But-but-but then what?!" The second mech sputtered in horror.

"Apparently Megatron plans on breeding the femmes to keep our race going. But if there isn't any energon, the Sparklings would just die." The first said with a shrug, turning to walk away. That was when I moved. The first had his back to his friend, while the second had his back to me. I struck the second and he went down silently. I licked the energon from my teeth and faced the first mech. He was still walking away._ Idiot_ I though with a smirk. He stopped.

"Steelclaw?" He asked, then turned around and froze when he saw me.

"Spyros." He said so quietly I almost missed it. I transformed to base mode, banishing my clawed servos.

"Boo." I hissed and with a stifled scream, the mech bolted, transforming into base mode and taking off. I turned back to the terminated mech. It took a few moments to access the mech's subspace. I was in luck, he had two cubes on him. I gulped down one, my energon levels rising back up to just under 50%. It would last me for a while. I subspaced the second cube for later. I heard the sound of somebody crashing through the woods and I transformed to cat form and ran off. The crashes stopped and I smirked at the variety of curses that rang though the air. It was then that I stepped in a trap. I couldn't stop the screech that tore from my vocalizer as the ground collapsed under my paws. While I broke most of the steel stakes with my weight, this pit was designed to stop fleeing humans, several still managed to punch though my armor. One had punched though my chest, just under my arm, while two others had punched through my abdominal slips. A forth had impaled my left back paw. With a furious snarl at my own carelessness, I twisted to the side, snapping the spikes I was on. Yells of joy signified that the mechs had heard me and were coming to investigate. There was no time to be quiet now. With a grunt of pain, I jumped out of the pit, easily getting out of the ten foot pit. I started to run, well aware of the energon I was losing from my wounds. I heard the sound of engines behind me and picked up the pace. I recognized the sound of Motormaster anywhere. I knew there was a high reward for me, mostly because of how terrified the 'Cons were of me. I didn't feel like becoming Megatron's pet and so I kept running. I was starting in limp heavily and knew that I wasn't going to be able to run much longer. The ground gave way again and I thought that I had fallen into another pit. But the ground was smooth. I realized that it was a ramp that led back to the surface and that I had fallen in the side. I glanced up, instantly recognizing the faint hexagonal lines that made up a force field. I watched in surprise as the 'Cons chasing me ran right past, not even pausing to look down. I didn't dare move until I was sure they were gone. When I could no longer sense them, I transformed, holding a servo to my punctured armor. I would need something to patch the holes or I would leak out. There was no way I had lived through a war just to die because I fell into a human trap. I limped farther down the ramp noting that the force field grew weaker and weaker until it gave out entirely. I was underground. It reminded me of the missile bunkers back on Cybertron. But this one was made of concrete. Cracks riddled the surface and I thought for sure that it would collapse at any moment. After a few more feet, the tunnel opened into a large room. It was also made of concrete and I could see small chunks had fallen out of the roof. As I stepped farther into the room, I was blinded as the lights came on automatically. I blinked a few times, my optics refocussing on the surrounding area.

It was a round room while the ceiling came to a dome over the middle of the room. The room was bare except for a few cabinets on the far wall and a small machine next to a second room. The machine was what caught my optic. It was an energon dispenser. But a style I had never seen. I limped over to it, surprised that it looked in working condition. I fiddled with it for a while and to my shock it actually worked. I downed the cube before I even realized it. I coughed hard as the medical-grade energon hit my tanks. I had forgotten how vile it was. I opened one of the cabinets, shocked to see that it was full of medical supplies. I helped myself, repairing the punctures in my abdominal slips and chest first. Then I repaired my leg. The repairs would repulse any true medic but as long as it kept me from leaking out, I didn't care how badly I scarred. I could always clean up my armor later. I wondered about this place though. It was easily big enough for a grown Cybertronian to move around comfortably. The supplies wasn't that old, like somebody had been here recently. It was then that I hear the quiet beeps coming from the other room. Cautiously I walked in. And froze. There was a large work table on the far wall while a medical berth was against the wall on my right. Two more beths took up the middle of the room. On one was the silver grey form of the sabotager Jazz. Somebody had put him back together, the scarring on his bare protoform showing how severe the damage was. But then again, he had been torn in half. An energon pump was hooked up to him, forcing the life-energon though his dead systems. On the other berth was the massive form of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He looked smaller without his armor, his once flaming red and blue frame now the silver of his protoform. The gaping hole that was his chest was still open. I realized in a sparkbeat why he wasn't repaired yet. Megatron had destroyed his spark chamber. And the Prime needed one if he was ever going to be revived. As was with Jazz, a pump forced energon though his lines, though the areas around the gaping hole in his chest were still grey in death. The energon had been rerouted around it to keep him from leaking out. I took a step back, staring at the two silver forms on the berths. I didn't know who had done this but I had to know now. If it was some sick Decepticon trick, Primus help them, I would tear them apart with my bare claws. I walked back to the main room, transforming back to cat form as I padded over to the far wall. It was obvious that the Decepticons didn't know about this place or there would be nothing that remained of the two Autobots.

It was the third day at the bunker that I realized that both the Autobots' frames were absorbing the energon. A quiet alarm had gone off on Jazz and I quickly found the large tank of med-grade energon that cycled through him. The tank was getting dangerously low and I dumped a few cubes into it. The same happened to the Prime later that day. I knew that my systems could handle the med-grade, but once I realized that it was meant to keep Jazz and the Prime alive, I didn't dare to touch it. I took just enough to keep me under fifty percent. When I finally left the bunker, I made sure to hide my trail, there was no way the 'Cons were going to find this place because I screwed up. My hunt that day was successful, the mech was alone and completely unaware of his surroundings. I came back to the bunker, tired and content. I curled up on the pile of rags I had gathered and fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

**So? What do ya think? Please review! I love it. **

**2211Nighthawk**


	4. ch04 Scars

**So you know when you cant sleep when it's 220 in the morning and you are wide awake typing on a laptop that doesn't have glow in the dark keys and you can hardly even see what you are doing. **

**Good grief.**

**Ok, like I said, wide awake and wanting to post another chapter even though it is early. Don't expect it often but I AM BORED!**

**So by now I hope you all realise who repaired Jazz and Optimus and if you remember the first chapter, not the Prelog, you also know where he is. As such it does get a little worse again. **

**FYI, In my little universe, spark dampeners manage to mask everything. If the mech (or femme) has one, they are impossible to track unless by physical signs. It just makes my story go a little easier. **

**Oh yay, speaking so far is all in Cybertronian. Just realised that I did a little screw up in the Prelog. **

**FYI again, Because she( I don't think you know her name yet, I've changed this story sooo many times) has been all over the world trying to rtack the Autobots down she can understand a lot of languages but she still cant speak them. **

**Ok, I think I got everything!**

**I do not own Transformes, only my OC's...**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_"You are so weak!" Megatron snarled, stabbing the Prime._

I jerked up with a snarl, the Prime's murder flashing through my processor. But it hadn't been a dream. I relaxed again with a sigh. The Prime was in one piece again and somebody was trying to bring him back. It then clicked. I didn't know why it had taken so long, but I finally figured it out. That was why it had taken the Decepticons so long to find Ratchet after he had first escaped! He was here the whole time repairing Jazz and Optimus! I knew then that I had to get Ratchet out. He was the only one able to finish the job that he had started. And so I started to plan. It took me almost an entire week to set up my plan. It was really quite simple. All I needed was a really big distraction.

When I was ready I finally broke into the Decepticon fortress using a door the guards used. Like I had figured, it had taken nothing to get past the guards. But I knew, getting out would be the hard part. I hadn't been in here for a long time, not since Megatron almost caught me. I knew that the dungeons would be farther underground, as far from the entrance as possible. Especially since Ratchet had managed to escape before. I slunk down the halls, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. While I was not large by any standards, I was still obvious in the halls. I froze as a pair of mechs passed by, then continued on, keeping as quiet as I could. I took a lift down to the lowest level of the dungeon and as the door slid open, gagged at the smell of stale energon. It was darker down here, better for hiding in the shadows. As I passed the cells, I glanced in each of the small windows. I finally found the cell I was looking for. He must have a spark dampener on, I couldn't sense him anymore but I could smell the fresh , I set to picking the lock. After a moment, the bolt slid aside and I pulled the door open. I stepped in, my optics adjusting to the dark in a moment. Ratchet was crumpled against the wall on my left, his back to me. I cautiously walked up to him, not sure what condition he was in. Just from where I was standing I could tell that most of his armor was stripped. His arms were cuffed behind his back and I hesitantly touched his shoulderbolt. To my relief he twitched away from me and I set to work on the cuffs. With a few sparks, I managed to short them out and they went dead. Snapping the thin metal took a little longer but I finally managed to. Gently I eased him onto his back and winced. Jagged wounds covered his protoform where his armor was missing. What was left of his armor on his lower arms and legs was badly scorched and cracked. With a painful groan he opened his optics and I thanked Primus that he still had both of them. He had been in Decepticon claws for two weeks, Pit, he was lucky to still be alive.

"Who…?" He started to say but I hushed him.

"Save your breath. You'll need it if you're going to get out of here." I said quietly, repairing the worst of his wounds. His optics dropped closed and I knew how close he was to joining the Well od Sparks.

"Hang on Ratchet, we still need you. Jazz and the Prime still need you." I said quietly, glad as his optics snapped open.

"I found them. They're ok." I answered the unspoken question. Gently I eased behind his helm, helping him to sit up as I subspaced an energon cube. I held it for him as he drank from it.

"We need to get you out of here." I said, glancing at the door nervously. Any moment now, I knew that my luck would end.

"I can't walk…" Ratchet managed to whisper.

"You have to." I said, glaring at him. "You have to Ratchet, you're the only one that can bring them back." He nodded and I helped him to his peds. He was twice my weight but I was stronger then I looked and I was able to support him as he limped out of the room. The hall was clear and we started for the exit. We made it to the door when I sensed somebody. I froze, but they moved on. We continued on our way. I was ready to jump out of my armor I was so spooked! I knew something was going to go wrong! Ratchet stumbled slightly and I bit back a curse. This was going to end so wrong! I finally judged the timing right and pressed the simple detonator I held. Energon was only used by the Decepticons. Most of the machines the humans operated used diesel. As such, there were several large tanks of the flammable liquid that I knew about. There was the sound of an explosion. It was instantly followed by another and then a third.

"Now we move!" I hissed, almost dragging Ratchet after me as we fled down a hall. We ran smack into two mechs. Before they could even yell in surprise, I had left Ratchet against a wall, transformed and attacked them. I brought the first mech down and as the second turned to flee I attack him. I transformed back and went to Ratchet. He was venting hard and energon ran from his wounds. He wasn't going to make it. We kept going through until we came around a corner and face to face with the Decepticon Slave Hunter himself.

"Motormaster!" I breathed, instantly placing myself between the Slaver and Ratchet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another escape attempt?" He asked glancing between the medic and I. "I obviously didn't run you off the road hard enough." I didn't say anything. I knew that it was over. No. I was wrong again. I snarled at Motormaster, showing my teeth.

"Do your worst." I snarled, banishing my claws. Even if Motormaster wanted the medic, he had to go through me first. He moved fast, but my animal instincts were faster. I dove to the side with a snarl, raking my claws along his side. Motormaster roared in pain and he lunged at me again. I avoided him again, jumping up and over him. I raked my claws along his back. The cluts was used to a frontal attack. Not somebody as small and fast as me. It was when he had his back to the medic that Ratchet moved. I watched in stunned silence as Ratchet lunged at the Slaver, sinking something into the Slaver's neck. Motormaster collapsed in a heap even as Ratchet collapsed against the wall.

"Sedative. He'll be out for a few hours." Ratchet said quietly, showing me the needle he had stabbed into the Slaver's neck. I nodded dumbly before returning to his side. With the Slave Hunter out of the way, we didn't run into any other Decepticons. Finally we made it to the exit. I quickly encrypted the lock before we continued through the woods carefully and as quietly as we could. I didn't dare head straight for the bunker, but I also knew that Ratchet was running out of time. I left him about halfway back to the bunker to erase our tracks before going back and helping him. Finally we made it to the bunker. Again I left Ratchet to cover our trail and set a different one for the 'Cons to follow. After making sure that they would be spinning in circles for a few hours, I headed back to the bunker. As I figured, Ratchet wasn't in the main room, but in the secondary room checking the Autobots' stats.

"You've been taking care of them?" He asked. I nodded, watching him. I had heard the stories about Ratchet. About the Hatchet. And it sickened me to see that they had broken him. There was no fiery spark to his optics and his whole frame sagged with defeat.

"I did the best that I could." I said quietly. It was his turn to nod. But then he collapsed, his servo going to his chest. I dove for him, catching him before his helm struck the ground. His faceplates were twisted with pain and I helped him onto the empty berth.

"They've cut me up so bad inside I don't even know where to begin." He hissed in pain, his servo going to a particularly vicious looking scar on his chest. It was then that I realized that it was no regular scar. It followed the seam of his chest plates exactly.

"They cut you open." I gasped in horror.

* * *

**Ehh! Cliffy! Don't worry, he doesn't die or anything, she just gets some on the job training. **

**I am so tired! Wow! That rush didn't last long**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!  
**

**Oh yeah, thank to my reviewers, glad you like it so far. **

**If I missed anything else I needed to say in this chapter I will do it the next time. Im to tired to think. Or type.**

**Good night and see ya next chapter.**

**2211Nighthawk**

***Update***

**Never post at 220 in the morning _ever _again. ( Remind me of this, it will probably happen again.)**

**Just a heads up, you will _Finally_ know the femme's name in the next chapter. I only changed it about eight times so that's why it has taken this long to figure it out, I kept changing my mind. The next chapter is the last 'bad things happen to good guys' type chapter and it will get better from now on. I think. Dont quote me on it. **


	5. ch05 Spyros

**Back again. And it's not 220 in the morning. Only 11 at night. Meh, I can sleep when im dead.**

**My crazy sister got me addicted to coffee! WOW wonder stuff! Black coffee with hot chocolate powder. Amazing.**

**Sheesh!**

**Ok, so when I write, I do it as a big long massive word file then go back and make chapter later. As I am trying to keep them all the same length, give or take, this and the next chapter probably should have been just on honking big chapter. There is a bit of a dull part, no action. But we do get to see a little bit of both the *****( Femme's name) and Ratchet's pasts.**

**Yes you do find out her name now.**

**So as a treat, and because I can and am bored, I am posting two chapters tonight. **

* * *

"They cut you open." I gasped in horror. He nodded.

"Scalpel did. I was awake the whole time." He hissed, his face twisting again. "They implanted something in my spark, to keep me from escaping again." He continued. He spat out a mouthful of curses that the Decepticons would have been proud of, his servo gripping the edge of the berth until the metal started to warp. I knew what I had to do.

"What do I need?" I asked. He named the drug and I went in search for it. I had heard about that drug. The Decepticons used it to numb their warriors. They didn't feel any pain and it made them almost invincible. Why Ratchet had it I was wondering about. I found the jar and a syringe, racing back to the medic as he curled in over himself.

"How much." I asked, sticking the needle in the jar. I pulled the amount he said out, making sure there was no air in the needle. Ratchet gave me his arm and I stuck the needle in an energon line. In a matter of seconds Ratchet relaxed, though the pain was still there. I helped him lie flat on the berth before going and finding an IV. I hooked it up to him, giving him a dose of pain killers for good measure.

"Whatever they put in my chest, it's at the base of my spark chamber." He said quietly. I nodded as his chest panels slid aside.

"Primus." I breathed in horror.

"Stat."

"There are bands around your spark chamber." I answered as Ratchet groaned in agony. Even with the powerful drug in his systems he was still in a lot of pain. Then I realized why.

"The bands are crushing your spark." I breathed, gently running my claws over the smooth, thin steel of his spark chamber. He wince and I jerked back, scared that I had hurt him more then what he was already in.

"Keep going. I'll live." He growled. With a nervous glance at him, I kept exploring. The bands went all the way around his spark before merging with a small box, about half the size of my servo, imbedded in the steel of his spark chamber. As I watched, the bands got tighter again and I saw tiny hairline cracks start to form on his spark chamber. Ratchet muttered a curse as he fought to stay online. Carefully I cut the bands on his spark. Instantly Ratchet relaxed as the pressure on his spark faded. I looked at the box now. Tiny barbed spikes held the box in place. The easiest thing to do would be to cut the box free and allow his own self repair system to take care of the spikes. As carefully as I could I cut the spikes from the box. I pulled my servos out of Ratchet, the box in servo, and he slid his chest plates closed again with a sigh.

"Thank you." He murmured before he was deep in recharge. I checked the IV drip, giving him more painkillers. I looked at the box in my servo and I set it aside for Ratchet to look at later. I checked the other two Autobots, glad to see that both were the same as the day I found them. Seeing as Ratchet was in recharge, I took the opportunity to work on some of his other wounds. I repaired the most serious before tackling his badly damaged side. After cleaning away the dried energon, I saw that it was already starting to heal. Even though it looked better, it was still a mangled mess and I was not skilled enough to deal with it. I did what I could, but I knew I would have to keep an eye on it. It was serious and I hoped Ratchet's own self repair would be able to handle the internal damage. I had done what I was capable of and, after double checking all three Autobots, went and got some recharge. I stayed in a light recharge in case Ratchet woke up or something happened.

I woke up and stretched, showing my fangs in a yawn. I transformed to biped form, going into check on the Autobots. Both were stable while Ratchet was still deep in recharge. His spark was pulsing normally so I gave him some painkillers before glancing at his armor. I had to strip more off to get to some of his wounds and I had pilled the plates in a corner. Taking a piece now, I went back into the main room and relaxed against the wall. I subspaced a small kit that I hadn't used in ages. It was the small portable kit of an armor smith. I slowly started repairing the damage, the motions coming back to me as I worked. After an hour I had filled in the scorch marks and welded the cracks back together. It would need a good buffing and a coat of paint but it was back in working order. I spent the rest of the day and most of the next repairing Ratchet's, and when I finished with his, started Optimus' armor. Most of what armor the Prime still had was salvageable but I would need new steel to rebuild most of the armor on his chest and back. The same went for Jazz's and Ratchet's missing armor.

I didn't dare go far from the bunker incase Ratchet woke up or something happened to him. I knew that the Decepticons were getting frantic in their search for him and I had to be there in case they somehow found the bunker. I survived off of the dispenser but I kept it to a minimal. I knew that the other three Autobots would need it more than I would. I was used to running low on energon. I spent the nights moving around the forest, spying on the Decepticons and making sure they didn't come anywhere near the bunker.

I made sure that I didn't leave a trail as I walked back into the bunker. I transformed to my biped form, my joints creaking slightly from a night on the prowl. The moment I was on two peds, I knew something was different. I bolted to the second room, scared that something had happened to the Autobots. To my surprise, Ratchet was online. As I came into the room he sat up slowly, wincing slightly.

"You should still be resting." I said sternly, going and checking the two Autobots.

"I need to keep working on them." He said, swinging his legs over the side of the berth. "My armor." He said quietly, gazing at the repaired panels in surprise. I had replaced what armor that didn't interfere with his wounds.

"I did the best I could, I haven't repaired armor in a long time." I said.

"You did this?" He asked in surprise.

"I had a knack for it." I answered, glaring at him when he winced. "If I knew where you hid the sedatives I would have given you some." I threatened. He scowled at me.

"Top shelf on the right." He muttered. "Have you figured out the energon dispenser?"

"Yeah, it think I got it working by fluke though." I confessed.

"I managed to rebuild my own version of the synth-en dispenser." With a wince, he rested his peds on the floor and managed to stand. His legs were shaking but I knew that telling him to sit was pointless. He slowly made his way over to Jazz.

"You really need to get more rest. You can't help them if you collapse again." I reminded him, watching as he hissed quietly in pain. "You're the medic, I shouldn't have to tell you that."

He smirked, but kept walking.

"Speaking of, I still don't know your name." He said gently. I paused. I had been on my own for so long I didn't even remember my own name. Most of the Autobots at Iacon though I was just a nuisance and called me that. Then I remembered what the Decepticons called me.

"Spyros." I said finally. "It's what the Decepticons call me." Ratchet looked at me confused.

"It means spirit. Why would they call you that?"

"A lot of the Decepticons think that I am the ghost of one of the Autobots." I explained.

"Now the next question. Where did you train? I don't recognize you at all." Ratchet asked.

"Train? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're medical and armory abilities. You just performed open spark surgery on me and I lived to tell the tale. Not a lot of mechs or femmes can do that. Not to mention you repaired almost all of my armor."

I froze at his words.

"I didn't train anywhere." I said quietly. "Not for the medical abilities."

"That's impossible." He said bluntly.

"My guardian, he was an apprentice medic. He taught me some things but I never officially trained." I said with a shrug.

"What was his name?" Ratchet asked.

"First Aid. His friend was an armor smith by the name of Force. First Aid recommended me to him after First Aid saw me repair a mech's shoulder guard that had been shredded."

"First Aid? He was my apprentice. At Iacon. He trained under me. He was one of the best apprentices I ever had. He had real potential. He took care of you?"

"I don't remember anybody else. I don't even know what happened to him. The last thing I remembered was Iacon under attack and the next was me crashing onto this planet." I said sadly. "Do you know what happened to him? Or Force?"

"I don't. Iacon was destroyed and Optimus left to follow Megatron. I went with him but First Aid stayed behind." Ratchet continued. "Force I only met once. He spent most of the time in the field."

"Have the Decepticons come near here?" Ratchet asked, changing the subject. I shook my head.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. Besides, if Megatron knew about this place, all that would be left is one big crater." I answered. Ratchet nodded, rubbing his chest. I had no doubt that he still felt the effects of that little box.

"Oh, here." I said suddenly grabbing the box from where I had placed it on a table and handing it to him. Ratchet took the box, examining it closely.

"Never seen anything like it." He said quietly. "But that doesn't surprise me at all. The Decepticons are coming up with new ways of torture every day." He growled.

* * *

**Like I said, boring ending for the chapter...**


	6. ch06 A Past Wished Forgotten

**... and boring beginning for this one. **

**But it gets better again at the end. **

* * *

"I heard that the only reason Megatron was keeping you alive was because the Allspark is fading and you are the only one who knows anything about synthetic energon." I asked. Ratchet sighed.

"Yes. I had been experimenting with it during the War when the Autobots were finally being forced back. I never had the chance to complete the formula though." He said sadly. "Megatron forced me to work on it. When I refused. Well, you can guess what he did." He touched one of the many scars on his protoform. "I knew that if there was any possibility of bringing them back, I had to have finished the formula. So I did. I managed to escape, stealing the supplies I would need to build an energon converter. I found the bunker the same way you did, falling in it. I found Optimus and Jazz's bodies and brought them back. I had the formula and knew that I would be able to provide for myself and the two Autobots when I brought them back. I even managed to steal two shards of the Allspark." He said with a chuckle. I stared at him in shock.

"You stole part of the Allspark?!" I demanded. He grinned.

"Yes. And better yet, I still had them on me when I was recaptured. But Megatron, he knew that I was up to something. He knew that I only finished the formula because I had done something that was going to hurt him. He had the formula so he didn't need me anymore. But he knows I'm good at what I do and he knows that if I could have found a way to rebuild Optimus, I would. He said that I could make things easier on myself. Just tell him where I had hid Jazz and Optimus and he would let me live. I knew that he was lying though his teeth. So I refused to tell him. You can see how well that went for me." He said, rubbing his chest again.

"Megatron said that even if I did manage to escape a second time, I would be in too much pain to do anything. Eventually, that thing would have terminated me and I wouldn't have been able to help Optimus or Jazz at all."

"You said that you still had the shards when Megatron recaptured you?" I asked.

"Yes. I still do." He slid a panel on his bracer aside, pulling out two silver grey shards. He handed them to me and I looked them over.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"Stealing the shards? I took a sword from a Decepticon guard and chipped the two pieces off. There's enough power in both shards to be able to revive them both but…" Ratchet trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"I don't dare bring them back one at a time. The trauma will be…incredible. They will need each other to cope with everything. They were best friends." Ratchet said, gazing down at Jazz.

"Jazz and Optimus, they could never be separated when they were young. It was one of the reason that Jazz never took orders very well and Optimus let him. They trusted each other to the point of being brothers. But Jazz, he was a wild one. That's why Prowl finally accepted the offer to be the second in command." Ratchet moved on to Optimus.

"Optimus was one of the few that could calm Jazz down when he lost his temper. He rarely did, but when he did, nobody could stop him. Even the Twins were both taken down in one of his fits. Jazz would keep Optimus going even when things got too hard to bear. When the Decepticons finally started to take over Cybertron, Optimus took each and every loss personally. Jazz was always there to yell at him and call him a glitch and get him to snap out of it." He finally looked up at me again.

"If they lost the other, I don't know how they would handle it. That is why I haven't revived Jazz yet. Because Optimus isn't ready yet."

"He still needs a spark." I said quietly.

"Most of his spark chamber was destroyed. I managed to salvage some of it, but there is still a lot to have to rebuild." Ratchet said sadly, glancing at Optimus.

"I know where I can find the supplies you need." I said, catching Ratchet's optic. He looked at me confused.

"I can break back into the-"

"No. It's too dangerous. Megatron will be out for our energon. We can't go anywhere near the fortress."

"Ratchet, you said so yourself! We have to do something! Stealing from Knockout is the only way!" I insisted.

"And what happens when you get caught!"

"I won't! Ratchet I've been sneaking around the Decepticons since I got here! Please Ratchet!" I begged. "I watched Megatron kill the Prime with my own optics! I can't let that happen again."

Ratchet was staring at me.

"You saw?"

'I saw everything but I couldn't do anything." I said again. Ratchet sighed deeply, leaning heavily on the berth Optimus was on.

"You have to be careful." He said finally.

"I always am." I said, transforming into my cat form.

"Then I guess I'll get to work." Ratchet said, turning his back on me and walking away.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, turning and running from the bunker. I knew that I had to get into the fortress again but I didn't know how. I only brought one cube of energon, I knew that when I got into Knockout's lab I could take as much as I wanted. I made it to the fortress easily but security was up. Getting in would be much harder than before. Pit, getting out would be even harder. I finally managed to get to the wall of the fortress and started my climb up. I made it to a window and managed to break the bars across the opening. Leave it to humans to do a glitching job on the building. Silently I dropped into the fortress. I knew exactly where Knockout's lab was because most of the energon I stole was stored in his lab. Getting there was easy. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near the mad mech.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" An angry voice demanded. I whipped around to face a red mech, just slightly taller then me. Knockout.

"Did Megatron send you?" Knockout demanded.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"Then follow me. It's about time he finally sent me an assistant." He snapped, stalking past me. I followed him, not quite sure what was going to happen. He walked up to a steel door and typed in a code. The door slid open and he walked into his lab, me right behind him.

"Here."

I caught the glass vial he tossed at me and nearly purged. It was an optic. The sensitive internal metal had been pulled back exposing the mess of wires inside.

"Put that in storage and bring me a new one." He snapped, pointing to a second door. I walked over to it, typing in the same code he had used to get into the lab. The door slid open and I walked into a cold storage. It was horror shop. Single optics were in glass vials everywhere. Wiring from servos was on one wall while scarp steel filled other shelves. Quickly I grabbed a new vial and returned back to Knockout.

"Stay here, but out of my way." He ordered, his back to me. I watched him for a moment, then wandered off to explore the lab, looking for the supplies Ratchet needed. The small things I subspaced right always, making sure Knockout wasn't looking. Some of the more noticeable stuff I didn't take right a ways. I whipped around when I heard Knockout muttering under his breath. He picked the vial back up and left, the door closing behind him. I didn't move. He had just left me alone in his lab. I waited a moment more, but he didn't come back. I quickly set to grabbing the things Ratchet needed. My subspace was packed full when I left the lab. I went back to the window I had come in and crawled out. I stopped a way from the fortress, looking back with a smirk. That had been easy! Then the alarms went off and I raced back to the bunker.

* * *

**So, getting better again...**

**Ehh, we'll see what all happens next. Got a bit of OCxRatchet fluff coming up. And by fluff, I mean they are ready to kill each other...**

**Should be good! Completely rewriting it as soon a this chapter is up.**

**So what do you think of Spyros' name. I actually thinks its...( goggling name...) it is greek. I like it anyways.**

**So what do you think of the FF so far! Let me know R and R!**

**So my little side note, there are other femmes in the Decepticon fortress just not a lot of them. Hence why Knockout thought that Spyros was one of them. Also, she as of yet, does not have the Autobot insignia because she would have still been a youngling in Iacon and I don't see them marking her as one of them until she actually officially joins the Autobots. Technically yes she is still in one of her late youngling frames, hence her size, but like all wars, it has made her seem older. **

**I think that's all.**

**See ya in a week!**

**(Or sooner if I get bored again...)**

**2211Nighthawk**


	7. ch07 Trials

**And close enough to Friday, got nothing better to do anyways. Like I said, RatchetxOC fluff. Well..."Fluff" Anyway I like it. **

* * *

"Ra-chet! I-m ho-om!" I called walking on the bunker.

"Good! Help me with this!" He yelled from the second room. I walked in slightly confused. I stopped in the door way, a smirk on my faceplates. Ratchet was sitting on the berth, trying to reattach a piece of his armor on his side and back. I knew that his side where Motormaster had run him into a tree was still stiff and he couldn't reach the clasp. I walked over and he straightened, wincing slightly. I pulled the armor off, checking the welds that I had done.

"I feel fine Spyros." Ratchet said with a sigh, realizing what I was doing. I glared at him, then poked him in the side. He jerked away from my touch with a hiss of pain.

"Fine?" I asked sarcastically, pulling the other pieces of armor back off. He grunted but let me remove his armor. As I had figured, some of the welds had cracked.

"See? Now you've cracked the welds." I said, going and getting what I would need to fix them. It took a quick fix and in a few minutes they had been re-welded.

"Don't replace your armor until you've completely healed." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a scowl, sliding off the berth with grunt.

"Did you get everything?" He asked.

"The vast majority. Something's I either couldn't find or he didn't have." I then told him about Knockout thinking I was a femme sent from Megatron. He shook his helm in amazement.

"That was too close, you have to be more careful next time." He said walking over to the table. I started subspacing tools and he set to work rebuilding Optimus' spark chamber.

"I can't do this!"

I woke up with a jerk at Ratchet's angry yell. It had been three days since I had broken into Knockout's lab.

"What?" I demanded, transforming to biped form and walking into the second room. Ratchet had both servos on the table and was leaning heavily on it.

"What?" I asked again.

"I can't work here! I don't have half the things I need to rebuild his spark." Ratchet said, keeping his back to me. "Knockout doesn't have the supplies I need." He said quieter.

"What do you mean? I got as much as I could."

"It has nothing to do with you Spyros, I know you did your best. It's just…" Ratchet trailed off. "Decepticon medics don't save lives, they save fighters. If a mech won't be able to fight again in a few days, they don't save him. Knockout doesn't have the supplies I need because he doesn't use them."

Ratchet was silent again, his helm dropping down in defeat.

"I can't rebuild his spark." He said so quietly I almost missed it. I watched his back for a moment, different emotions swirling around my processor. Then one stood out. Anger.

"So what? If your giving up should I just hand you back over to the Decepticons?" I asked. Ratchet's helm jerked up and he finally turned to face me.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I asked if I should turn you over to the 'Cons. At least then I can get the reward and maybe survive a bit longer."

"You wouldn't." He said, shock and fear flashing across his optics. He believed me.

"There's a pretty hefty reward out for your helm Ratchet. I would be set for the next few weeks with that amount of energon. It's real stuff too, not med-grade." I answered, keeping my optics locked on his.

"Why?" He demanded, actually taking a step away from me. He was scared.

"It's survival of the fittest Ratchet. Especially for somebody like me who's on her own."

"If you're going to turn me in, then why did you rescue me in the first place." Ratchet asked.

"Because I'm sick of Megatron getting what he wants!" I took a step toward Ratchet. "He thinks he owns everything he touches! He destroyed Cybertron! He killed my creators and possible the only family I ever had at Iacon! Now he's come here and he's doing it again." I was yelling by now, all the pain and anger at my losses finally breaking out.

"So this was all just a chance to get revenge?!" Ratchet yelled back. "If this was all about revenge why didn't you just kill Megatron already?! You can get in and out of there before anybody even realizes that you were there. You didn't need to waste your precious time and energon saving my worthless shell!"

"This isn't about me! I'm not stupid Ratchet! I know what you are capable of. I've met some of the mechs that shouldn't be functional but are because you worked your aft off to save their lives! Even the Decepticons know your reputation as a medic! The Decepticons for Primus sake! This?!" I pointed accusingly at him and he flinched. "This is not the Ratchet I've heard about! When I found Optimus and Jazz, I thought this was a Decepticon trick. A sick minded trick! Then I realized that there was only one mech on Cybertron, in the universe! that even had a chance of repairing them and bringing them back! I saw them die Ratchet! I have never felt so helpless as watching the 'Cons shred the Autobots! I still wish that I could have been terminated with them so I didn't have to see what Megatron was doing to this planet! But I am here! And as long as I'm still functional I will keep fighting the 'Cons until I join them in the Well. I thought that was what separated us from the 'Cons, was that we never stopped fighting."

"I never have stopped fighting, Spyros." Ratchet interrupted in a low growl. Then it clicked. He was scared of Megatron.

"You're scared of him." I demanded. Ratchet glanced away.

"What the frag happened to you!" I yelled again. "Even after Motormaster had run you off the road you still fought Megaton every step. Now…?"

I turned my back on him, still angry about everything. I transformed and took off out of the bunker, aware enough to hide my trail. I shook my helm as energon started to pool in my optics. I had believed in Ratchet that he could do this! He had to! Megatron had to be stopped before he destroyed this beautiful planet like he had killed Cybertron. He had betrayed all of our kind. He- I came to a skidding stop so fast I tore the ground up. Betrayed. Megatron had betrayed us and I had just threatened to do the same to Ratchet. He probably though that I was going to the 'Cons now. Idiot! What was I thinking! I turned tail and raced back to the bunker. I didn't know what to expect. Ratchet… I was finally starting to trust him. He cared about me. And not just because I saved his aft. It was deeper. He was right, I was turning this into a need for revenge. I was, though it was, an Autobot. Ratchet he… He was like the father I never knew. I ran harder. I didn't even know if he would still be there.

I came skidding around the corner into the bunker.

"Ratchet!" I yelled, transforming. I bolted to the secondary room. Ratchet was there, hard at work again on Optimus' spark chamber.

"If I'm going to be turned over to the Decepticons, then at least I want to work until energon no longer flows though me." He said quietly. I stood in the doorway, hating myself more than I ever had before. I had been little better than the Decepticons. I hadnet hurt him physically, but words can be just as damaging.

"Ratchet, I'm so sorry. " I cried, the tears finally spilling over my optics. "I can't believe that I ever threatened to turn you into the Decepticons! Even after what I saw them doing to you! I thought I was an Autobot, but now I'm not even sure! You're the only one that has ever cared for me since Iacon." He finally looked at me over his shoulderbolt. I was shocked to see tears in his optics as well. He walked over to me.

"Spyros, you have trusted me far more then you have reason too. I betrayed that trust by letting my fear of Megatron get in the way of my work. The last time he captured me, he did more than harm me physically. He knew my biggest fear was that Optimus and Jazz wouldn't survive, that I would bring them back and they wouldn't be the same. He asked me what it was like, watching somebody you had worked on for so long suddenly take a turn for the worst and join the Well. He kept taunting me about my failures until I lost all faith in myself." He took a step closer to me and rested both servos on my shoulder plating.

"All I needed was a smart-aft femme to snap me out of this funk I was in. Spyros, you saved my life and I am in your dept. More so because of how I have broken your trust. We both counted on my medical experience to finish this job and I have let you down. You do not need to apologize for anything because I deserved it all. I care for you more than I have ever cared about anybody. As a medic, it is against my coding to have a family unit, in the case that it affects my medical performance. But I look at you as my own sparkling." Ratchet said gently. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down my face openly. All of the grief of my creators' deaths hit me like a led wall.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, no longer able to look at Ratchet. I was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug. I had never been hugged before. I had been too young to remember my creators and there had never been anybody that close to me at Iacon. Except First Aid, but he had been more of a friend and mentor then a guardian. I relaxed into Ratchet's hug. I had never felt safer.

"I need your help Spyros. I can't do this alone." He whispered. I nodded against his chest.

"We'll do it together." I said quietly.

* * *

**So it doesn't move the plot along too much, but Spyros is finally starting to trust somebody and somebody (anybody!) needed to yell at Ratchet. So, the next chapter get more exiting, seeing as they finally have the supplies to finish repairing Optimus. **

**And...yeah. It's getting good. Let me know what you think! I love reviews!**

**2211Nighthawk**


	8. ch08 Old Friends

**Wow! I actually think I waited a full week between posts! I think that the first time since I started this FF.**

**So how was that for fluff. good news/ minor spoiler! **

**Bee4Ever: Ratchet will be back to throwing wrenches in the next chapter! Yeah! Life's getting good. Well, give or take a crazy maniac taking over the planet and killing all your friends... ugg. **

**Guest Neon: He's back!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers! You know who you are! Thanks! 2211Nighthawk does not own Transformers... ect you know the rest. I do own my OCs. Haven't said that in a while. Oops.**

* * *

We worked hard after my little melt down. With Ratchet's medical abilities and my optic for detail, we managed to rebuild Optimus' spark chamber. I had to make two more trips to Knockout's lab but after that we had everything we could possibly need and more. It was three weeks later that we finally finished his spark chamber. We were both scared sparkless that it wouldn't work, but we relied on each other and Ratchet began the process of syncing Optimus' frame to his new spark chamber. Once his spark was hooked up to his systems, we began the slow process of rerouting energon back into his chest and spark chamber. Slowly, the grey steel of his protoform regained it's shine.

"So far so good." I murmured, watching the monitors hooked up to Optimus.

"His systems are accepting the new spark… So far." Ratchet muttered.

"Hey, it's going to work Ratchet. Nobody else could do this." I assured him, resting a clawed servo on his shoulder before going over to Jazz and double checking his monitors.

"Your right. This will work. It has to." Ratchet said firmly.

"You ready?" I asked Ratchet. He took a deep breath, his optics finally finding mine. He nodded.

"Let's do this." He said, gripping the single shard of the Allspark tightly. I gripped my own piece just as tight, the razor sharp edges biting into my servo. I glanced over at Ratchet. We locked optics and as he plunged the shard into the Prime's spark, I stabbed my own into Jazz's. Both mechs convulsed from the shockwave that followed and I jerked back at the shock that fried my circuits.

"Ow." I hissed, rubbing my tingling arms. The monitors were silent, but then they went crazy as Jazz and Optimus' sparks started up again.

"Dose him!" Ratchet ordered and I injected a needle full of relaxants into Jazz's IV line. It would clam his spark and keep him from waking up right a ways. I saw Ratchet doing the same to the Prime, but nearly four times the amount. I watched as the monitor on Jazz finally started to level out as his spark settled into its natural rhythm instead of the crazy spikes that had been going on before.

"Yes!"

I nearly jumped out of my armor at Ratchet's shout. I whipped around, shocked to see the rise and fall of the Prime's chest plates as he vented softly. I glanced at Jazz, my own cheer breaking free from my vocalizer. Jazz was venting softly as well.

"Ratchet! You crazy glitch! It worked!" I cheered, staring at him, my optics wide. His faceplates spit into the biggest grin I had seen he give yet.

"You did it." I repeated.

"We did it Spyros." He corrected. "I could never have done this without your help." He took a step back, his servo connecting with the berth behind him and he collapsed onto it. He was staring at the two mechs with wide optics. It was then that exhaustion of barely any recharge for the last five weeks hit us. Ratchet ran a servo over his faceplates as I found myself with my back to the wall, sliding down it to the ground. I stretched my legs out in front of me, fighting to stay awake, a stupid grin still in place.

"I'll take first watch." I said, noticing that Ratchet was dead on his peds.

"No, you look worse then I feel." Ratchet said, shaking his helm. I nodded in agreement, though I knew that he would be unconscious in a matter of moments. I let myself fall into a light stasis, listening to the sound of Ratchet moving around. After a while it went quiet except for the sound of the monitors. I onlined an optics to the sight of Ratchet flat on his back, unconscious on the berth. I smirked, letting myself drift off again.

I woke up with a start, wondering what had woken me. Ratchet was still in recharge and the monitors showed both Jazz and Optimus alive, but still is coma like states. Then I heard it again and grinned. The sound was Jazz twitching his claws, causing them to tick quietly on the berth. I went to Ratchet, gently resting a clawed servo on his shoulder. He jerked awake, then groaned.

"I fell into recharge didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a smirk.

"The why'd you wake me if you're so wide awake?" He demanded.

"Jazz is moving his claws." I said with a grin.

It was a week after we had revived the two Autobots that they finally woke up. I snapped out of recharge, knowing that something was different. I glanced over at Ratchet. He was in his alternate mode, that of a yellow and red search and rescue hummer H2. He was unconscious and it was supposed to have been his watch. We were both tired though. With a quiet chuckled I transformed to biped. That was when a harsh curse rang out and I bolted for the med-bay. Ratchet was right behind me as we struggled to pin Jazz to the berth. His frame arched in agony again, another curse grating out while his claw like servos sunk into the side of the berth. I quickly injected the painkillers Ratchet tossed to me directly into an energon line in his arm. He relaxed instantly but he still had his claws in the berth.

"Jazz, Jazz can you hear me?" Ratchet asked.

"Ah'm gonna kill them!" He snarled.

"What? Who?" Ratchet asked.

"Those Twins have gone too far! Ah'm gonna tear Sunny apart!" He growled.

"Jazz, they're gone. We haven't seen the Twins since we left Cybertron ages ago." Ratchet said gently. It was then that Jazz finally onlined his optics. It took a moment but they finally focused. I took a step back, not wanting to scare him. There was another curse, much quieter then Jazz and I whipped around to see the Prime's servos clenched tight. He was coming online. He shouldn't be! Not yet! It was too early! Frag frag frag frag…

"I got him." I said to Ratchet's equally shocked expression. Optimus was much slower coming back online and I gave him painkillers to help him.

"What?!" Jazz bellowed. I winced and it was then that Optimus onlined his optics.

"Who are you." He asked quietly.

"Spyros. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got stabbed in the chest." He muttered.

"You were." I answered.

"What?" He asked, much calmer then Jazz.

"You were terminated Optimus. A little over 6 months ago. Megatron killed you."

"What? But then…how…?" He started to say before stopping, pain flashing across his faceplates.

"Where?" I asked.

"My spark is the worst." He answered.

"Ratchet had to rebuild it. It will more than likely hurt for a few more days until your systems fully integrate it." I said, injecting more painkillers into his IV.

"Ratchet?" He asked.

"I'm here Optimus." Ratchet said as he walked over. I nodded to him and went back to Jazz.

"Ratchet said that old Megsy' terminated us both." Jazz said quietly. He was completely worn out.

"Yeah." I replied, checking the monitors to make sure his spark was still stable.

"He also said that you were there."

I didn't know why but I winced.

"I saw the last part of the battle." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"The last thing Ah remember was Megatron showing up and Prime saying he would be there in less than a minute." Jazz said quietly. "What happened after? Ah don't see 'Hide or Bee."

I glanced at Ratchet, not sure if I should tell Jazz. I caught Ratchet's optic, giving him a questioning look. He nodded slowly and I turned back to Jazz, my optics not meeting his.

"Starscream and Blackout dragged Ironhide down. Starscream executed him while he was still on his knees. Megatron cut Bumblebee to shreds when he captured the Allspark." I replied, not looking at him.

"Spyros?"

I glanced up at Ratchet at his quiet voice. He tossed me a syringe and glanced sharply at Jazz. I popped the cap off the tip of the needle and prepared to inject it into Jazz's IV.

"Ah, naw. You're not knocking meh into stasis!" Jazz objected.

"Doctor's orders." I said with a shrug, injecting the contents in to the IV. Jazz managed one more curse before he was unconscious in a matter of moments.

* * *

**And they're back! Yeah! Now we can get back to whipping Decepticon arse! **

**Scratch that.**

**Some things still need to happen, obviously they are in NO shape to take on the Decepticons yet and we gotta have some more minor setbacks before the party can start. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. ch09 Road to Recovery

**Ok, I know it early and I really did think I was getting better at weekly updates (instead of every five days...) but I am having oral surgery that include 4 wisdom teeth removed, a fifth tooth pulled, multiple minor fillings and a root cannel done and I am less then thrilled. The only good new about the whole thing is that I am going to the city to get it done and I will not be awake at any point in the surgery. I hope. My mom woke up in the middle of having her wisdom teeth pulled.**

**Anyways, since I will hopefully be so drugged up I wont remember what internet is I have decided to post today while I can still see straight. **

**so...**

**Guest Neon: don't worry, more OCxJAzz fluff on the way. I haven't written a lot of (read none) Fluff before but we'll see what happens. Hope you like it. **

**KeepingThemAtBay: Glad you like it so far!**

**Bee4Ever: I know, finally! Sadly, Ironhide and Bee would make things a little to complicated for my story and it would just seem a little weird to bring everybody back. Not to worry ******, *****, and ***** join the gang so it is not just the four of them.**

* * *

I was sitting cross-legged on the empty berth working on another piece of Jazz's armor. I was nearly finished and was focusing on making sure the seam would line up with the rest of his armor. I turned the torch off with a pop. I stretched, my back popping from being crouched over for the last two hours. I slid off the berth to place the armor with the rest that I had completed and turned around to see Jazz watching me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, servos on hips.

"Long enough." He said with a smirk. I shook my helm at him, taking another piece of steel from the pile. He had been well on his way to a full recovery after waking up almost two and a half weeks ago. I returned to my place on the berth, opening the blueprints again.

"Did ya do all our armor?" Jazz asked, struggling to sit up. I finally set the steel aside, walking over to him and helping him. He flashed me a grin as I left.

"I rebuilt most of it and what is original I had to repair." I answered, slowly craving the steel down in to the shape I wanted. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Ah feel fine." Jazz answered with a straight face. I frosted him with a look.

"Ok, so mah left side still hurts." He said finally, his servo going to the jagged scars on his protoform.

"Do you want painkillers?" I asked, starting to put the steel aside.

"No, the pain is what kinda keeps meh focused. Keeps meh from going mad." He said quietly, dropping his gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving him my full attention. He shook his helm, brushing the question aside.

"Where's Ratchet?" He asked, sitting up straighter. I dropped my gaze back to the steel.

"Getting some much needed rest." I said, my tone neutral.

"Rest? How the Pit did ya get him to sit down, let alone get some recharge?" Jazz asked in shock.

"I had some help." I said innocently.

"Help? What?"

"There is a big difference between fighters, and medics."

"Really." Jazz said sarcastically.

"The difference is, if you stick a needle in a fighter, they wake up instantly and they aim to kill."

I glanced up to see a broad grin on Jazz's faceplates. "Medics don't have that kind of reflexes." I finished.

"You didn't." He said.

"Didn't do what?" I asked innocently

"You're so slag, Spyros, you're so slag." Jazz said with a laugh. His laughter turned into frame wracking coughs as he gripped his sides in pain. I rolled my optics, going and getting something to help Jazz. I came back a moment later and he was gasping for breath, a grin still on his faceplates. I injected the needle into his arm and his venting finally calmed down.

"So what do you think I did?" I asked with a grin.

"Did ya actually drug teh Hatchet?" He managed to gasp.

"Drug is such a harsh word." I said with a smirk. "I prefer, assisted him in getting some recharge."

"So 'ow long will he be out?" Jazz asked.

"Hopefully for the rest of the day and overnight." I said seriously. "Oh, while you're up…" I went to the table where I had set some of Optimus' armor aside.

"How good are you at painting?" I asked, finding the jars and brushes I needed.

"Good enough. Why?" Jazz asked.

"Because I suck at paining." I replied, finding the things I needed. I turned back to Jazz, my arms full of red and blue paint, brushes, the armor and a color blueprint. I dumped it all on the berth.

"Have at it." I said, returning to my berth to finish the armor I had started.

We worked in silent for the next few hours until I had finished the armor.

"I need to make sure this fits right." I said, jumping off the berth and walking over to Jazz. He set the armor he had been working on aside, giving me his full attention.

"Sure thing. What do ya need?"

"Give me your right arm."

He complied and I fitted the new armor in place, just under his arm and wrapping up over his chest. It clipped into place nicely.

"How's it fit?" I asked, getting the second piece for the other side.

"Good." He answered, rotating his shoulder to set the armor better.

"Good doesn't cut it Jazz. This has to last you for…I don't even know how long. It has to be better than 'good."

"It feels great Spyros, it really does." Jazz said with a small smile. I removed the armor after tweaking some of the edges.

"Who did the scrolling?" I asked, setting the armor in a neat pile.

"Scrolling? What scrolling?" Jazz asked after a moment.

"On the edges. I thought it was part of the damage but its very fine scrolling. I've never seen such detail." I said, running a digit over the edge of one such piece.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about." Jazz said as soon as I finished speaking. I glanced over at him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Jazz?"

"Can ya keep a secret?" He asked. I nodded.

"When Ah was bored, Ah would do it as a hobby. Ah thought it was small enough that nobody would see it." He said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have noticed it except I was working on the edges." I answered with a grin. My instincts kicked in and I hit the ground as a wrench went sailing overhead.

"You're not supposed to be up!" I yelled. Ratchet whipped another wrench at me. Even still half in recharge, he was deadly with a wrench.

"What. Did. You. Give. Me. And. When." He snarled, retrieving the wrenches and coming after me again.

"Ratchet, I can explain. You haven't recharged in ages." I insisted, taking another step back. Then I found a loop hole. I dove behind Jazz, using him as a living shield. "Besides," I spoke up, "as your medic I can do that if I think it is necessary."

"My. Medic?!" Ratchet bellowed, complete shock and disbelief on his faceplates.

"Yes. If it wasn't for me, you'd be in the Well. I am your medic until you are back to one hundred percent. And I drugged you when you were in a light recharge."

Jazz snorted, but turned it into a cough when Ratchet glared at him, wrench in servo. Ratchet turned back to me, shaking the wrench in my face. He started to say something, then stopped, started again, then snapped his mouth shut. He spun on his heel and left, muttering darkly about stubborn femmes.

* * *

**That is one thing that I've noticed in FF, Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus are the ones that never seem to get enough rest. Problem solved! You may loose your life after but...that the risk you gotta take!**

**So, wish me luck at the dentist and see you all in a week!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**2211Nighthawk**


	10. ch10 Time is Running Out

**And im back only missing four teeth not five. They decided not to pull the fifth so hopefully they fixed everything. Thanks to all that wished me the best of luck!**

**random fact...did you know that if they freeze a certain spot on your jaw half your tongue goes numb? I did not know that a six days later my tongue still feels like a sweat sock. **

**2211Nighthawk does not own transformer and because everybody know that I cant count to 7, here we go!**

* * *

"I have never seen Ratchet speechless." A voice said quietly. Jazz and I whipped around to see Optimus online and alert.

"Ah have. Once. But tha' was when the Twins went and completely redid the med-bay." Jazz continued.

"And as I recall, you helped them hack onto my lock." Ratchet growled, looking slightly less furious.

"There was no proof of that." Jazz objected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because somebody just so happened to alter the tapes." Ratchet continued. I noticed he still had his wrench.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Pit-spawn glitches," He glared at Jazz, "broke in, moved everything around, including my tools and equitpment, and painted the walls green. Lime green. Floors, walls, ceilings, even the doors. It took maintenance a week to get the paint off and the medical staff three days to put everything back in their places."

"Eeh, ya figured it all out. No harm done." Jazz said, dismissing the whole thing with a wave of his servo.

"Why you-" Ratchet threatened.

"Hey, hey, hey! Clam down!" I interrupted, stupidly stepping in between them incase Ratchet started swinging. Ratchet subspaced his wrench with a growl.

"Only because it would mean you would have to repair him." He growled, walked over to Optimus and I glanced back at Jazz. He had a big smirk on his face.

"So ya managed to tame tha Hatchet?" He asked in a near whisper.

"Nothing to tame. He likes me and if he did wack you I would have to fix your armor. You see, you're just not worth the time." I said with a smirk. He put a clawed servo to his chest in mock humor.

"Ah must be losing mah touch."

I was sitting on the window ledge of one of the tall windows near the roof of the fortress. Looking inside, I was able to see Megatron sitting on his thrown. Motormaster and the rest of the Stunticons were there as well as the Second and Third in Command. Megatron was furious.

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet?!" Megaton roared.

"We haven't seen any traces of them in months!" Motormaster snapped.

"Then why did you stop!" Megatron demanded, standing up.

"We followed the trail of the medic until it dead-ended."

"You idiot!" Megatron yelled, whipping around and facing Motormaster. "That medic couldn't have crawled out of there! Not alone! That femme has to around here somewhere!"

"Then you tell me where they are! They're holed up somewhere and you know it! That's the only reason we haven't found them yet!" Motormaster snarled. "Maybe it's you that getting sloppy. You're the one that prevented me from killing that medic the first time he escaped." It was the wrong thing to say and the other Stunticons knew it. They all took a step back but their leader.

"What did you say?" Megatron hissed, taking a step toward the Slave Hunter.

"I said you are getting sloppy." Motormaster snarled, also taking a step forward.

"You are getting dangerously close to treason Motormaster." Megatron growled, his blade dropping out of subspace. It was an obvious warning and Motormaster finally realized his mistake. He took a step back but didn't drop his gaze.

"If I find that medic, I am tearing him apart." Motormaster said bluntly. "And the black femme is mine."

"If you can find them." Megatron said with a snort.

"I will find them if it is the last thing I do." Motormaster snarled, turning his back on the Warlord and storming out of the throne room.

"He is up to something." Megatron said quietly, turning to Starscream and Soundwave.

"Of course he is. He can't be trusted." Starscream sneered.

"Neither can you Starscream. But luckily for you, I still have a use for you." Megatron said, glaring at the Seeker.

"Use?" The SIC asked, not aware at how close to being terminated he was.

"Yes. I want you to find the Autobots."

"What?! Motormaster can't find them and he's the best!" Starscream squawked.

I winced as Megatron struck Starscream across the faceplates.

"Do not speak so highly of him." Megatron warned.

"Of course my Lord." Starscream whimpered.

"You really are more stupid then you look." Megatron said with a laugh. I wondered who was more surprised, me or Starscream.

"What?" Starscream asked, confused.

"It isn't just Ratchet and the femme I want you to look for." Megatron said.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"Ratchet has brought some if not all of the Autobots back from the Well." Megatron said, stalking around Starscream.

"What?!" Starscream demanded, whipping around and keeping Megatron is sight. "That isn't possible!"

"Ratchet is the best medic on Cybertron and you know it. If he had the technology, he would and could bring the Autobots back." Megatron continued.

"But he doesn't have the teck." Starscream insisted. "Does he?"

"Soundwave?" Megatron asked, turning to the mute TIC. Starscream turned to look at Soundwave as his visor lit up. It was security footage of Knockout's lab. It clearly showed me sneaking though the halls.

"That femme raided Knockout's lab. He reported many tools and supplies missing, including the material needed to repair a protoform." Megatron said, looking at the SIC.

"And?"

"It can also be used to rebuild a spark chamber." Megatron hissed.

"The Prime?!" Starscream demanded, finally catching on.

"I already sent some of the solders to Mission City. The remains of the Prime and Jazz are missing. I want the four of them found and I want them found before Motormaster does."

"Burn the forest." Starscream said.

"What?!" Megatron demanded.

"I said burn the-"

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat.

"You glitch. If you burn the forest where are the humans going to get supplies!" He roared.

"Forgive me! I didn't think." Starscream gasped. Megatron dropped him before turning his back and walking away.

"You never do." Megatron snarled, Soundwave falling into step behind him.

I had heard enough. I raced back to the bunker.

"We have to move. We have to move now!" I said, facing Ratchet.

"Where can we go? This is the only place I know of that the four of us can hide in." Ratchet said, fear obvious on his faceplates.

"We have to. The 'Cons are going to start burning the woods. Megatron is furious that we, you, haven't been found yet." I insisted.

"So where are we going to go?" Ratchet asked. "Optimus is barely strong enough to walk around here, let alone transform and move base."

"North. Across the valley, the 'Cons don't go that far into the woods unless they have to or they are going after a runaway." I said, glancing between Ratchet and Optimus.

"Is it safe on the other side of the valley?" Optimus asked.

"Safer than it is here." I answered. "There are lots of caves on the other side, I might find one that we can hole up in."

"Ow long do we have?" Jazz asked.

"Don't know. What I heard was just a suggestion. It was Starscream's so we might be safe for a while." I said with a shrug. "The sooner I get going the better."

"Not a chance." Ratchet said sharply.

"Ratchet, we don't have much of a choice." Optimus said.

"I know it's just that…" Ratchet trailed off.

"I'll be fine. I was on my own long before I hauled your aft out of the dungeon." I said with a smile, giving him a nudge. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He said, looking down at me. Again, I saw fear in his optics. But it wasn't for himself, it was for me.

"You know I will." I said with a laugh.

* * *

**So I know I mentioned a prank by Jazz and the Twins and in another one shot I wrote (Boyfriend ch2) I mention the same prank again. If you want I might write it a one shot.**

**See you all in a Nighthawk week. in other words 6 days from now. **

**2211Nighthawk**


	11. ch11 A New Home

**What's this? Is it actually a full week since I last updated? Wow. I even almost forgot to post this tonight. Good grief.**

**Anyways, 2211Nighthawk does not own transformers, only Spyros and my other OC's**

**First of all, I'd like to thank Komanah24 and guest Spearca fro reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Neon: You'll have to read and find out :)**

* * *

"Be careful." Ratchet said for the hundredth time.

"You know I will. " I said with a laugh, giving him a quick hug.

"Take care Spyros." Jazz called as I transformed and trotted out of the bunker. I headed north, away from the fortress and down into the valley. I had enough energon to last me a week. At the same time, anything much farther than that was too far for Optimus.

The mountains were our best bet to find a cave system or something. I could live in small places but Jazz, and soon Optimus, needed a place to train and get their strength and endurance back. It had to be far enough away that the 'Cons wouldn't find them, but close enough that we could keep an eye on them.

I had left at a steady trot and I was able to keep that up for a few hours before I had to walk again. The trees were starting to clear ahead and I paused, systems on high alert. I was vulnerable in the open. I cautiously approached, surprised to find the remains of an overgrown road cutting through the trees. I followed it north, wondering where it went. It was smooth enough that the Autobots would be able to drive down it and it wouldn't leave much of a trail for the 'Cons to follow. This might work. The road eventually turned onto a larger road marked '157' that was in slightly better condition than the road I was just on. I followed it till it branched off, one branch going back east while another kept going west. I stopped for the day at the branch. I had trotted on and off all night and I was tired. I found a suitable place to hide and as soon as I drank a cube, I was out cold in recharge.

Night came way too soon and after a moment of grumbling, I followed the branch west. It went west for a while before it curved north again. It lead back up into the mountains on the other side of the valley. The road was just becoming to overgrown for the Autobots when I saw it. A track led up off the road into a clef in the mountains. I followed it and it eventually ran to the entrance of a cave. I was about to turn back, the entrance was just barely big enough for Optimus when I had a second thought. I walked in, my night vision activating automatically. It was a tunnel that lead deep into the mountain. After a short walk, it opened up into a huge cavern. I transformed to biped, looking around in awe. This place was utterly massive! I mapped every little detail in the cave, from the rock hanging down from the ceiling, to the small creek that ran down the rock face at the back. I followed the water down a second tunnel, easily big enough for Optimus in his biped form. Smaller caves branched off of the tunnel and I instantly thought about berth rooms and an actual medbay. The tunnel eventually came to a second cave entrance and I walked out. It looked like somebody had dug a massive hole in the top of the mountain. Rocky cliff faces rose on all sides, completely hiding the clearing from prying optics unless you were directly above it. I kicked the ground. Sandy soil and small gravel sprayed everywhere. A perfect training area. I went back into the cave, searching the entire area for any signs of Decepticon activity. There was nothing.

I spent the second night there, then searched the surrounding forest and cliffs for Decepticons. There was no sign of anything being disturbed. You couldn't even see the fortress.

The best part was that on the third round of the caves, I had found a tiny crack in the rock, in one of the small caves off of the hall that led to the clearing. It turned out to be a third tunnel, but this one was just barley big enough that Jazz could drive though in his alt form. The tunnel spiraled up steeply, eventually opening at a ledge over on the south side of the mountain. The entrance was just as invisible from the outside. It would be a great lookout point. I spent a third night at the caves before slowly making my way back to the bunker with the great news.

I was taking a short cut, crossing though the woods when my instincts kicked in. I froze, not even venting. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was but I moved forward extra cautious, all my systems on high alert. I knew I was alone, but I felt like I was being watched. I glanced over my shoulder, but there was nothing. I hesitated again. All my animal instincts were screaming for me to run. I started to turn back, then paused. I had to get back and the sooner I got back, the sooner I could move, the less chance of the Decepticons picking up on our faint energon signatures. I glanced around again, sure I was alone. I took a step forward, then another. Nothing was wrong, but it still felt like there was. I took another step.

Something wrapped around my neck and I reared back what an angry snarl. A second lasso slipped over my helm and I slashed at the line as it started to choke me. Four Decepticons walked out of the forest, two holding the chains around my neck. The other two were holding rifles, both pointed straight at me. I didn't stop fighting though. They would never take me alive! I transformed to biped, managing to get my clawed servos under the chains as they tightened more. A fifth Decepticon walked out of the forest. I bared my fangs at him in a snarl.

"What the fragging Pit do you want." I snarled at Starscream. He didn't answered, but just looked at me with a smirk.

"Bring her back to the fortress." He ordered, transforming into an earth style fighter jet. He took off over the tree line and the two Decepticons proceeded to drag me kicking and clawing all the way back to the fortress.

By the time we got inside, they had managed to choke me until I couldn't even fight them. They got stasis cuffs on me but they left the chains on. I glanced over my shoulder nervously as the massive steel doors shut behind me. I wasn't going to be able to get out of here any time soon. Not by myself anyways. The Decepticons led me up a flight of stairs, to a second floor. Starscream took the lead, going and opening a door to a dark room.

"In." He ordered. I glared at him but did az he ordered. As I stepped in, the lights came on and I blinked twice.

"Enjoy." Starscream said with a grin as he threw the chains in after me. He slammed the door and I heard a lock click into place. I dropped to the ground, wriggling my wrist under my knees and over my peds. With my servos in front of me again, I managed to get the chains off of my throat and I breathed a sigh of relief. I got back on my peds to look around the room. It was very simple, with a large berth taking up the middle of the far wall. A couch was against the wall on my right while a table was in front of that. An open door way to my left led to a small wash rack. There were no windows and the only door was the one Starscream had locked. An energon cube was sitting on the table and I glanced at it. I didn't touch it though. I couldn't keep it down if I wanted to and that's beside the point that it was from a Decepticon. The door clicked quietly and I whipped around as Lord Megatron himself walked onto the room. I took a step back.

"What do you want." I demanded, the claws on my servos extending a little.

"Spyros, right? That is what you call yourself?" He asked, his tone almost gentle. I didn't answer as he took a step closer. In answer I took a step back.

"You don't need to be scared." He said and I snorted.

"Oh please." I scoffed. He circled me to the right, walking over to the table.

"You didn't touch the energon." He said, picking the cube up.

"You really expect me to?" I asked.

"It's perfectly safe." Megatron said as he took a sip. He offered it to me again.

"I couldn't keep it down if I wanted." I answered truthfully. He shook his helm sadly.

"That is really too bad." He lunged at me before I even realised it. His weight slammed me into the wall and I gasped as his claws dug into my wrists. His helm moved toward mine and I snarled, baring my fangs. He chuckled, his massive weight pinning me against the wall.

"The Decepticons said that they had seen a rouge femme. I didn't believe them." He purred, tracing circles on my thigh plating with a clawed servo. I jerked away from his touch, the conversation between the two Decepticons all those weeks ago returning.

"_The Allspark is fading, why do you think there aren't any new mechs. Or femmes."_

"_No more femmes?! But-but-but then what?!"_

"_Apparently Megatron plans on breeding the femmes to keep our race going. But if there isn't any energon, the Sparklings would just die."_

And suddenly I knew what Megatron had in store for me. I shoved against him with animal strength. He was pushed back, surprise clear on his face.

"Get the fraggin' Pit away from me." I snarled, fangs bared. He smirked, daring to approach me again.

"I like you. The other femmes don't have much spirit. But after all, that is your name." He said, still coming closer. I kept the wall to my back, refusing to get anywhere near the berth. I sized Megatron up. He was bigger than the Prime, easily four times my size. He stopped a few steps away from me, the smirk on his face growing. He lunged at me again and I managed to get my claws up in time. Megatron stumbled back with a roar of pain, his servo going to his optic. He dropped his servo, energon running down his faceplates from his sparking optic.

"You will pay for that." He snarled, stepping toward me again.

* * *

**And a cliffie...**

**for those of you uncomfortable with sexual scenes, this is as far as it goes, I am not a fan of them either and I defiantly wont write them. I just needed to cause some more problems with Spyros being a femme and the Allspark dying...you get the point. **

**As for trouble, yeah, lots and lots of that coming. I just wont give the Autobots a break... **

**any more said and it will be spoilers. **

**I love reviews! _A Broken World_ is up to 1600 views! Thank you all!**

**2211Nighhawk**


	12. ch12 That's Your Plan!

**Holy mackerel that was close. For some reason, I cant upload my files anymore, not sure why, and I almost didn't get this posted. I had to do cut and past so if there are any glitches like spacing errors, I'm sorry, please bare with me.**

**Neon: Yes, love you too but don't sick 'Hide on me yet. More then likely he's curious as to see what happens as well. **

**KeepingThemAtBay: Keep reading!D**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

I collapsed against the wall, my still bound servos going to my side from Megatron's beating. It would bruise but it wasn't fatal. He hadn't done anything to me yet but I knew it would just be a matter of time before he got tired of trying to break me. He wanted me to eat out of his servo, but I would rather die than bear him any sparklings. I ignored the warnings flashing across my vision again. They had been going off for the last few days. I had finished the med-grade a while ago and my tanks were getting even lower than normal. I jerked my helm up when the door clicked open. Megatron was back sooner than normal. Thinking that it was different Decepticon, I hid by the door, waiting for the mech to walk in. I was nearly invisible in the dark and used it to my advantage. As the mech stepped into the room, I sprang for him, bent on killing him as quietly as I could before I escaped. My claws wrapped around the mech's throat and he gasped as I cut his air off, the razor sharp edges of my claws digging into the soft metal of his throat. Then the mech's visor lit up. And it was blue. I released Jazz with a quiet curse.

"You glitch! I nearly cut your throat!" I hissed, kicking the door closed. Jazz was rubbing his throat, a small amount of energon trickling down past his servo.

"Ah'll remember that next time." He croaked, his voice raw.

"How did you find me!" I demanded. Jazz's visor remained illuminated for a while before it flickered off.

"Ah followed you. Ratchet was worried frantic and Ah went in search for yah."

"How long has it been?" I asked. I had lost track of time after the first beating.

"Two and a half weeks? Since yah left the bunker?" Jazz answered.

"Does Ratchet know you're here?" I asked suspiciously. My night vision caught him shrugging.

"Don't think so." He said simply. "Yah hurt." He said, walking over to me. I flinched when he touched my side, the cracked plates sensitive to his touch. The energon had been clotted for a while, but it still hurt. He took my wrist and in a matter of moment he had the stasis cuffs off. I rubber my tingling servos, getting the energon back into them. I downed the energon Jazz offered me and to both our surprise, I downed a second.

"I'll be fine." I said quietly. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Same way Ah got in." he said with a smirk, opening the door again. The hall was dark but in the faint light I saw that all of Jazz's armor was replace. I followed Jazz as we headed down the hall. To my shock he pulled a door open, a digit to his lip plates in a silent warning. I nodded and followed Jazz into the room. It was a berth room and Megaton himself was sprawled across the berth. I pointed at him, my optics wide. Jazz shrugged, then pointed at an open window. I nodded in understanding and followed Jazz dead quiet to the window. He pointed to the ledge a little ways down the wall, then climbed out the window. I followed him out, careful my claws didn't make a sound on the stone. We made it to the ground when I saw the damage.

"What happened here?" I asked, staring at the massive burn strip across the mountain.

"The 'Con's burned the forest a week ago. We nearly got smoked out but we managed. So far the 'Cons haven't found us but they have gotten way to close for comfort." Jazz said quietly. I nodded and we both took off, erasing our trail through the ash.

I followed Jazz down the ramp and jumped though my armor as a massive yellow form grabbed me. I stared up at Ratchet's furious faceplates.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He snarled. "And don't you go far either!" He roared at Jazz before wrapping me in the biggest hug ever.

"It wasn't my fault." I muttered into his shoulder armor. After a moment, he set me back on the ground.

"You're damaged." He said, his scanner washing over me. I shivered.

"I'll live, I've had worse." I said.

"You had better have found us a place." He said, his servos still gripping my shoulders. I grinned.

"You bet I did." I said, wiggling free of his grasp and waltzing into the secondary room. I ducked instinctively as the wrench sailed over head, clocking Jazz in the side of the helm. He collapsed to the floor with a howl of pain.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, his helm clutched in his servos.

"That's for leaving without my permission!" Ratchet yelled. "What happened to your throat?"

"Spyros tried to kill meh!" Jazz complained.

"I didn't know it was him!" I interrupted. I wasn't fast enough as Ratchet cuffed me over the helm.

"Hey!" I snapped, jumping away as Optimus chuckled at our misfortune. He was sitting up on the berth, some of the armor on his back already replaced.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Two days ago Ratchet finally let me get up under my own power." Optimus replied. "Did you find a place?" In answer, I opened the holomap I had made. A detailed map of the cave system lit up above my open palm.

"It took me two days to get there traveling at night but it can be done in 24 hours. Of course, most of the road is out in the open so I'd have to cause a major distraction so that the three of you can move."

"The two of us. Ah'm coming with you." Jazz interrupted.

"No. Not a chance." Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet, what bigger distraction is there then meh?" Jazz asked.

"He has a point Ratchet. If we are going to move, we won't have a lot of time." Optimus said.

"You're agreeing?!" Ratchet demanded.

"Agreeing and approving. If Jazz is well enough to be on his peds, he is going." Optimus said firmly.

"Fine. What's your plan?" Ratchet asked. "Knowing you, you've known for the last two weeks."

I grinned.

"The Decepticons think I'm a ghost. Why not show them a real one?"

Jazz roared with laughter.

"Femme, you're a genius!"

"That's your plan?!" Jazz hissed that evening.

"Shut up! They'll hear you." I snapped. The mechs we were watching paused. We both froze and they kept pacing.

"That was too close." I breathed.

"You sure about this?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, stay here." I ordered, sneaking off toward the fortress. I transformed to cat form, easily making it up to the fortress wall in the dark. I kept along it, making sure that I was still visible.

"Hey! There she is!" A mech yelled and I bolted, going slow enough that they were able to keep up. I glanced over my shoulder, there was five of them. I grinned, this was too easy. I skidded around a corner, transforming as I slid to a stop. Jazz stepped up beside me. As the five mechs rounded the corner they all transformed, guns raised. They saw us and hesitated, their guns lowering.

"Jazz?!" They squawked.

"Seeya!" We yelled before I transformed back to cat form and Jazz dropped down into his Pontiac Solstice form. We both peeled off, Jazz's small form able to weave through the trees. There was a curse and the five mechs took off after us.

"They're after us, now what?" Jazz yelled.

"Working on it!" I yelled, keeping pace behind him.

"You mean yah don't have a plan?!"

"Like I said," I answered, passing him and taking the lead, "working on it!"

We raced through the woods, our hunters growing from five to eleven. Then things took a deadly turn.

"Brake!" I screeched, sliding to a stop. Jazz hit the brakes but he still rear-ended me.

"Well, well, well." Motormaster said, arms crossed over his chest. The four other Stunticons were standing on either side of him. Wildrider and Dragstrip on his right, Breakdown and Deadend on his left.

"Who's that?" Jazz asked as he transformed to biped beside me.

"The Slave Hunter himself." I said, not looking away from Motormaster.

* * *

**And out of the pot and into the fire!**

**Reviews make my day! Thanks!**

**FYI, the reason they didn't kill Megatron when they had the chance was because Soundwave has the really nasty habit of monitoring everyone and he would know if somebody suddenly killed Megatron. Plus I heave a really good ending for him. Keep reading and stick with me and I might at some point in life get it done. **


	13. ch13 Close Calls

**Well, seeing as I have been threatened life and limb if I don't update soon, *cough cough* Neon *cough*, I'm gonna update again. I really don't need Soundwave and a couple hundred Vehicons knocking on my door. It would make things to complicated to explain to my parents. **

**NO CLIFFIE THIS TIME! I believe I am safe for the time being. **

**Neon: FYI, it is way to freaking cold up here for Vehicons, they would freeze up before they crossed the border. Try again ;p**

* * *

"Oh frag." Jazz cursed.

"That sums it up." I said, whipping around as the rest of our gang showed up.

"Got a plan yet?" Jazz asked as he transformed.

"Ahh, still working on it." I said, my back to him.

"Then think fast." He snapped.

"So Ratchet managed to do it." Motormaster said. "Megatron wasn't sure he would be able to. Is the Prime alive as well?"

"Go frag yourself!" Jazz snarled and I felt him tense. He wasn't ready for a fight. Not against anybody and defiantly not against Motormaster with 1 to 8 odds.

"Not if I scrap you first. Shoot them." Motormaster ordered. Jazz and I both realised it at the same time and hit the ground as the Decepticons were caught in their own crossfire. Deadend and Wildrider dropped with screeches of pain, four of the eleven other Decepticons dropping dead. The Stunticons obviously had better aim. In the confusion Jazz and I fled, a furious Motormaster and his remaining Stunticons chasing after us.

"Now we just keep ahead of them." I said, not used to the long run.

"How much longer?" Jazz asked.

"They need at least another hour, more would be better though." I answered, picking up the pace as Motormaster smashed through more trees. "Where are those slagging Seekers?!" I snapped. In answer, the woods to my right exploded in a fireball as a Seeker trine blasted past overhead. Megatron was in the lead, Starscream on his right, Soundwave on his left.

"Well, we got them distracted." Jazz said.

We managed to keep ahead of the 'Cons for the next two hours, swerving through the forest where Motormaster eventually had to drop back. Dragstrip and Breakdown, along with the remaining seven Decepticons, plus the three seekers, kept up with us.

"Now we lose them." I panted, swinging around till we were headed north down the mountain. I hopped Ratchet had finished up his end of the plan before he and Optimus left. I was in a full out sprint, Jazz easily keeping up with me. We burst out of the woods, screeching to a stop on the road. We transformed, stepping into the ditch and freezing in place. As we had hopped, the Decepticons were right behind us. They crashed out of the woods, transforming to biped form.

"What the Pit?! Where'd they go?!" Dragstrip snarled.

"They were right there!" Breakdown whined. A moment later the Seeker trine landed and Megatron was furious.

"Where are they?! They were just here!" He roared.

"They disappeared!" Dragstrip continued, sudden fear obvious on his faceplate.

"That's impossible! They must be in the woods on the other side." Megatron growled, stalking up and down the road. Bu the woods were untouched. Motormaster finally drove up, covered in branches and mud.

"They didn't go thought the woods. They are on the road still." He said, transforming to biped form and pulling a branch from his armor.

"They aren't on the road. We would have seen them." Megatron snapped, glaring at Motormaster.

"Then where are they!" Motormaster demanded.

"That's your job to find them." Megatron growled, stepping closer to the Slave Hunter.

"You're the seeker! Track them from the air!" Motormaster ordered. Megatron was about to say something when Breakdown spoke up.

"If they are not in the woods and they are not on the road, they just disappeared into thin air." He said quietly, still looking terrified.

"What are you saying!" Starscream demanded.

"I…" He trailed off, looking up at Megatron.

"You killed him. You tore Jazz apart with your bare claws." He said after a moment.

"And?" Megatron asked in a deadly quiet voice. When Breakdown didn't answer him, Megatron started to laugh.

"You have got to be joking!" He roared at Breakdown and Motormaster wisely stepped out of the Warlord's path. "Do you expect me to believe that human slag about spirits?!"

"They are real!" Breakdown insisted, taking a step back. "The femme is one of them! Has to be! She's never been caught!"

"That _femme_ is no spirit! She was there when I killed the Prime! She saw it all happen. She's just as real as I am!" He snarled, backhanding Breakdown across the faceplates.

"What about Jazz then? If he's terminated then what have we been chasing!" Motormaster demanded.

"Don't tell me you believe the humans as well!" Megatron yelled, whipping around to face Motormaster. His blade dropped out of subspace and he touched the tip to Motormaster's throat cables.

"Find those Pit-spawn Autobots." Megatron growled, a bead of energon dripping down the length of his blade. "Find them." He jerked his blade away, leaving a neat cut along Motormaster's throat. Megatron turned to the other Decepticons.

"Find them!" He bellowed before transforming and blasting into the sky, Soundwave and Starscream right behind him.

"What do you think?" Dragstrip asked.

"They're real. But nobody has survived Megaton before. Something is wrong. Besides, the internet never lies." Motormaster said, glancing around one more time before transforming and driving off toward the fortress, the other Decepticons right behind him. As soon as they were out of sensory range, I gasped for air, not realising that I had stalled my vents.

"That was too close." Jazz and I said at the same time. I gasped again as my vents tried to cool my overheated frame. Jazz was also venting hard as he went and shut off the force field generator. It was the same one that had hidden the ramp from prying optics and it had worked perfectly, bending the light around us so that we were invisible. I subspaced it to bring back to the cave.

"Let's get going before Megatron runs them off." Jazz said as he started off into the woods. We didn't dare use the roads in case the 'Cons were looking for us and we were both too tired and overheated to drive.

It took the rest of night and most of the day for the two of us to hike up to the cave. I found the entrance after a while and walked in.

"Ratchet?" I called quietly. To my relief, temporary lights flashed on as we walked in.

"Well?" Ratchet asked as he walked up.

"She almost got us terminated but it all worked out in the end." Jazz said with a shrug. He swatted at Ratchet as the medic ran a scan over him. He ran the scan over me and frowned.

"You were both dangerously close to overheating." He said.

"Things got complicated." I said with a shrug.

"Complicated?! Ya called that complicated?!" Jazz hissed. I shrugged.

"So things got a little out of hand. We're alive, Optimus and Ratchet are at the new base, everything worked out." I said with a smirk as I walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Jazz behind me.

"Worked out?!" He bellowed, finding his breath. There was a sharp clang as Ratchet cuffed him with a wrench.

"Keep your voice down! If the 'Cons are still looking for you they'll hear you!" He snapped.

"Next tahm you want to nearly get us offlined, count meh out!" Jazz hissed, just managing to keep his voice down.

"So you'll be ready to go again in a day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Course Ah will be. Think ya get tah have all the fun?" He snapped, stalking past me to explore the cave himself.

"Considering the fact that you are alive I guess the force field generator worked even after I tweaked it?" Ratchet asked. In answer, I subspaced the generator and handed the bulky thing back to Ratchet.

"Worked perfectly. And the 'Cons are completely freaked out. They don't know what to make of having seen Jazz alive and well." I said with a smirk.

"That's good. That's good. Now go get some recharge. You need it. I'm wide awake anyways and I need to set up the generator." Ratchet said before turning and walking over to the entrance of the caves. For once, I listened to Ratchet and went straight to one of the small caves down the hall. I chose the one closest to the tunnel to the lookout rock and I had hardly had time to transform to cat form before I was unconscious.

* * *

**Finally at their new base and now we can start to get things back into offensive. But I will say it again, still more things need to happen and I have hit a major writers block. Don't worry! I have another seven chapters I can post before you( the readers) are screwed. **

**Reviews make my day!**


	14. ch14 Revenge

**And im back, sooner then expected. Eh, I'm back and that's all that matters. **

**So the Autobots finally get a bit of a break from running from the 'Cons... but I cant say to much. A whole lot of slag is coming up thought and it was surprisingly a lot of fun to write. **

**But for now, the 'Bots get a breather. **

* * *

For the next five days we stayed in the caves. We didn't dare go out because of the seeker patrols flying around trying to track us down. To say the least, Megatron was furious. To pass the time, Jazz and I worked on setting up the cave as a permanent base while Ratchet worked with Optimus to get his strength up. When Jazz and I had done all we could I threw myself into finishing Optimus' armor. I was almost done!

It was the day after I had finished. I was to wide awake to recharge so instead I was sitting in cat form on the lookout, watching the stars again. Without the lights of the fortress, it was that much darker and more intimidating, even for me. You could never see the stars on Cybertron like you could here. Off in the distance I heard a rumble and I glanced in the direction. There was nothing there but I got ready to bolt for the lookout entrance in case it was another seeker patrol. I heard the rumble again, but it was much closer and sounded wrong for a seeker. As they came into sight, I realised why. It was two earth style sport cars. A gold lamborghini was in the lead but a silver corvette was quickly catching up. The two were bumper to bumper when the corvette pulled ahead and cut the lamborghini off. Even from this distance I knew that they were Autobots. And if I knew it, then the Decepticons would be on them in no time at all. I watched as the two cars raced off till their tail lights disappeared before I trotted down the tunnel to the rest of the caves.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're up?" A voice asked and I spun to face Optimus.

"Did you sense then too?" I asked, keeping my voice down for the other's sake as I transformed to biped. Even then the Prime towered over me.

"Yes. And I recognise them." Optimus said, also keeping his voice down.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Split-spark twins and front-line warriors. They are easily the best at what they do."

"I'd hope so. The way they are racing around without dampeners? They'll be lucky to last the night without Motormaster and his gang after them." I said, watching him. For some reason he had a smirk on his faceplates.

"Then I guess we'd better do something about it."

"What? Us? But what about Ratchet?"  
"What about him?" Optimus asked.

"He'll have a fit if he finds out!" I insisted, still keeping my voice down.

"Then we better be back by the time he wakes up." Optimus said walking past me to the main room. I followed after the much larger mech.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've only been on your peds for a few days." I continued, still imagining Ratchet beating my helm in with a wrench.

"I feel fine. Besides, what better way to make sure I'm ready for a fight then to be in one?" Optimus asked back, stopping at the entrance and waiting for me to catch up.

"You do know that Ratchet will blame me right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And that he will never let you out of the base?"

"Yes."

"And that he will more then likely beat the slag out of you too?"

"Yes."

"Do you care?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I will make sure Ratchet understands that this was my idea and you hated it from the beginning. Can we go now?" Optimus asked, sounding far too much like a youngling begging to outside. I glared at him with a look I reserved for when Jazz was being an aft about me checking his still healing scars.

"Fine. I had nothing to do with this." I snapped, transforming to cat form. Optimus also transformed to that of an earth style Peterbilt 379 semi. Quietly, he drove out of the cave while I kept pace beside him. It didn't surprise me one bit that he knew what direction the two front-liners had gone. We got onto the road and Optimus sped up till I had to run to keep up. We had been moving for about half an hour when Optimus suddenly hit the brakes and I slowed to a stop. He transformed, staying in a crouch, his servo resting on the pavement. I saw what he was staring at. Tire tracks.

"Motormaster." I said, noticing the broken greenery from him bursting out of the ditch. Optimus nodded before he transformed again, following the road. Every now and then we saw more skid marks from somebody trying to run somebody off the road. At one point it looked like more Decepticons had joined the chase. Then we saw the energon. It was a few drops, but as we followed it, it got heavier. Then we saw the damage. Somebody had been run off the road and bumper first into a boulder.

"Breakdown." I said, realising that I was not picking up any signs of life. He was terminated. "They are still outnumbered."

"But not by much." Optimus rumbled, continuing down the road. It was the farthest from the fortress I had gone in a while and I didn't recognise the surroundings. The sky suddenly lit up with cannon fire and Optimus skidded to a stop. He transformed, his battle mask sliding into place. I stayed as a cat but followed him as he raced silently into the woods toward the fight. When we go there I was shocked to see the battle. One of the Twins, I think it was Sideswipe, was down, his leg a twisted mess while his brother stood over him. Both were losing energon fast and the remaining Stunticons and a dozen other 'Cons had them surrounded and caught in a cross fire. Half a dozen 'Cons were already terminated. Then I realised Optimus was gone. Where the Pit did he go?! I saw movement on my left and watched as Optimus silently took out one of the Decepticons. He went down silently and Optimus moved onto the next, a Stunticon. It was Deadend. But with the Stunitcons being linked as they were, they knew the moment one of theirs went down. I raced to the right, jumping and latching my fangs onto the bracer of Wildrider, pulling his arm, and cannon, down. The round hit the ground instead of Optimus and I transformed, losing my grip and sinking my claws into a crack in WIldrider's armor. Before I could make the wound count, I was yanked back by my scruff bar and thrown against the ground. My vents missed a cycle and I scrambled to my peds even as Mototmaster dove at me again.

"Bout time we get to finish this once and for all!" He snarled, swinging a massive broadsword at me. I jumped back, still relying on my speed like I had the first time I fought him faceplate to faceplate.

"Still trying to prove something Mototrmaster!" I taunted, jumping back again, then diving under his sword stroke to rake my claws along the side of his leg. He roared in pain and swung at me again. I dodge to the side and out of the corner of my optics saw Optimus and Sunstreaker team up against Wildrider, Dragstrip and the remaining eight other Decepticons. I winced at my lack of concentration as Motormaster managed to drag the tip of his blade across my side. I had nearly been cut in half.

"Let's finish this." I snarled, transforming back to cat form and going into full out attack mode. I dove under his blade again, sinking my claws into his leg, aiming to cut major energon lines. I was rewarded as energon sprayed into my faceplates and Motormaster screeched in pain. I dove out of the way as he swung at me again. I attacked his leg again and he went down, the pistons in his leg collapsing under his weight. He got back up again.

"Is that the best you can do femme!" He snarled, coming after me again.

"Just wait!" I taunted, getting behind him again and jumping onto his back. I sank my claws into the back of his neck, even as I threw my weight forward. With his bad leg, massive size and gravity, I pulled him down onto his own blade. I pulled my claws free and faced him. His optics were wide in shock.

"That's for Ratchet!" I hissed into his audio receptor as his optics went dark for the last time. I stepped back, my servo going to the cut in my side. I winced and pulled my servo back. It was coated in energon. I heard my name and looked up. Optimus was walking toward me. The Decepticons were scattered over the clearing, all terminated.

"Spyros!" He called again. My legs collapsed and I felt Optimus catch me.

"I guess he did get me." I said, then Optimus faded out and everything got dark.

Those stupid machines were driving me nuts! I onlined my optics to see a furious Ratchet standing over me. He had a wrench in his servo. Then everything from last night came back.

"Hold on Ratchet! Optimus said-!" I didn't even get to finish as he cuffed me in the side of the helm.

"Oww! That fraggin' hurt! It was all Optimus' fault!" I yelled, clutching my helm.

"That was for nearly getting yourself terminated!" Ratchet snapped, threatening me with the wrench again. "Not to mention I had to put Sideswipe's leg back together by myself!"

"Wait. Almost? How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days. Motormaster cut you up pretty good." Ratchet growled, turning away. I took the moment to sit up, wincing at the fresh welds on my front and side.

"I didn't know you cared!" I teased, ducking as he swung at me again.

"You're fine, now get out! And try not to offline yourself!" He pleaded.

"Aww, where would the fun in that be?" I said with a laugh before beating a hasty retreat out the door.

I decided to find Optimus to find out what I'd all missed. He was with the Twins and Jazz doing a free-for-all. As I waked out into the ring Optimus saw me and called a time out. The Twins and Jazz froze even as Optimus walked over.

"You look better than last time." He said, his mask sliding out of the way.

"I feel better. So what happened? I saw you and Sunny-"

"Don't call me that!"

"- fighting off the Decepticons."

"We oflined the last one just as you dragged Motormaster down. I didn't see him cut you but you looked at me before you collapsed. I drove you back up here and…" He trailed off, a smirk finding his way onto his faceplates.

"Then I had to explain to Ratchet why you were leaking to death, Sideswipe had a busted leg, Sunny was out for energon, and I had a whole new set of battle wounds. And not all of them are from the Decepticons."

"Ah ha." I said, eyeing the dent in the side of the Prime's helm.

"Prime! Ya coming or not!" Jazz yelled.

"When will Ratchet allow you back in the game?" Optimus asked.

"A day or two. Just to let the welds set." I answered. His blades dropped out of subspace before he saluted me, then jumped back into the fight.

* * *

**Ehh...dumb spot to end. I was originally going to end when she blacked out but between various threats to sick the 'Cons on me and that I have a really good chapter coming up that needed to be by itself, you get a long one here. **

**So they finally got the muscle and firepower of the group. Optimus is more then enough (don't get me wrong, they still need him!) but now we got the stupidity bravery combo we all know and love as the Twins. **

**Let me know what ya'll think!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**2211NIgthawk,**

**Oh! And there is more JazzxSpyros fluff coming up. **


End file.
